The Lightning Strike
by cadlg7
Summary: After witnessing a murder, Percy Jackson is requested to attend Hogwarts in which he meets new people, knows the traitors, and meets the famous Harry Potter. Potter, after he encounters he-who-must-not-be-named, he notices that the new kid Percy is just as special as he is only wanted for very different reasons. Please Review! Don't make me review hungry!
1. Staring Into The Prohibited

**Staring into the Prohibited**

This story begins on a cold Friday night of July, when Percy Jackson walked to his room after leaving the last set of boxes on the garage. Things had changed a lot for this twelve year old since the recent event that occurred a few weeks ago. He found out his father was Poseidon, he met Annabeth, and he returned Zeus's lost bolt.

He was going to attend a new school for seventh grade and he wasn't quite sure of what surprises this school was preparing for him. While he was a sixth grader his Pre-Algebra teacher was a Fury, his best friend a satyr, and his Latin teacher turned out to be the trainer of heroes, Chiron.

His summer was a bit better than he had expected but it was also full of surprises. Everybody was blaming him for stealing something he had no idea was capable of being stolen. The guy he had considered his friend had done it. His name was Luke and he might've looked like a kind and handsome young man to everyone else but he was actually a cold-blooded traitor working for Titan that lived in his nightmares. Percy went on a complicated quest, looking for the wrong guy when the actual criminal was in the place in which they started, Camp Half-Blood.

Percy sat on his bed, the back of his head leaning against the wall. Slowly, he grabbed a drachma and tossed it into the air. _The night is oddly noisy, _he thought. The honking of cars, the yelling of neighbors and the meowing of cats he was used to, but never to this long-lasting sound of rain and thunder. _Could the Gods be angry? _He got off his bed and walked to the window. Storm clouds covered the sky of New York.

"Could it be?" He whispered lowly, unsure of the cause of this horrible climate. The sound coming from a glass next to his nightstand made him turn. He moved closer to it; light emerged from it. It was a message.

"Percy?" The feminine voice began. "Are you there?"

"Annabeth?" Her face appeared in the water.

"Hey, you never told me, why you had to leave camp so early."

"My mom…she said we had to find a new house…I was supposed to return today but this storm doesn't allow it."

"Storm? What storm?"

"There's one happening at the moment and it's pretty strong."

"I didn't hear of a storm…hmmm, maybe there's a small one over at your place."

Percy turned to the window once more, "It doesn't seem small."

"Anyways, I messaged you because you must know that strange things are going to happen and that if strange people ever reach you to offer something…you must **not** accept anything from them."

"Why not?"

"Because, they're bad things." The son of Poseidon had noticed the time it took her to respond, usually Annabeth answered as soon as the person was done talking. He knew perfectly that she was keeping something from him.

Trying to keep himself from asking questions he responded, "Okay, I will say no." But he was lying.

"I have to go, Percy, it was nice chatting with you again."

But before he even had the chance to respond, the image of the blonde girl had faded away. Irritated by these new mysteries, he stood up and walked from his room to the kitchen where his mother was reading a letter while drinking tea.

"Hi, mom."

"Hi, sweetie." She kissed his cheek.

"What are you reading?" He asked curiously.

"The bills and some other junk." She put the paper down and looked through the other letters. She stopped at one with a yellowish color. "Oh, this one is for you."

"What?" He took it from his mother's hands and read the letters written in emerald colored tint.

_Mr. P. Jackson_

_ Second Room_

_ Hawk Street_

_ House #7811_

_ New York, NY_

"Whoever this is, it's creepy that they know what room is mine."

"Are you going to read it now?"

Percy shook his head, as much as he wanted, he couldn't, he was afraid of what this may be. He was hoping it wasn't a threat letter from any gods. It was highly probable though. Rubbing his eyes, he wished his mother a good night and walked back to his room.

When he entered, he placed the letter on top of his bed. He took off his shirt, and noticed that all that running and fighting he had to go through during the quest had developed a better body for him. It made him smile. He switched his jeans for a pair of grey pajamas.

Once he was done, he undid the covers of his bed and got under the soft and warm blankets. Percy looked at the ceiling for a while before grabbing the mystery filled letter. He turned it around and stared at the purple seal that kept the message closed. It had the symbol of an armor shield: a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake that surrounded the letter H.

He gulped and thought of all of the Gods whose name started with that letter. Hephaestus, Hestia, Hecate, Hermes, Hera, but he was praying, he was wishing, that it wasn't Hades, the lord of the underworld.

He was so close to opening it but a loud discussion that was happening outside, interrupted him. The many voices made him put his letter to the side. They were loud and very angry; they were all going against a person named Austin.

The twelve year old quickly stood up and ran to his window. He noticed that all of them were hooded by jackets and one by a black robe.

He was man, in his early twenties with light brown hair, his mouth dripped blood, _"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to expose you like this!"_ It was hard to tell if the guy was crying due to the continuing rain. _"It wasn't my intention I swear!"_

A guy whose face was covered by the hood of his blue jacket spoke, _"It's too late, Austin, there is __**muggles **__out there looking for us, and I'm pretty sure they're going to use us as a Circus attraction due to your stupid mistake."____Muggles_? That was definitively a word Percy had never heard of before.

The conversation became difficult to hear but Percy tried hard to focus on what they were saying. Another hooded man spoke, this one was wearing a black robe. _"Don't try to fool us, child, you exposed your magic not only in the presence of repugnant __**muggles**__, but also of a wizard!"_ A wizard? Could they be talking about Hecate or Circe? Maybe both?

"_He was going to attack us!" _Austin was yelling.

The man in the blue jacket talked again._ "Since you were stupid enough to not kill him in time, he will tell the ministry about the situation and if they find us, we are going directly to Azkaban…"_

_"Either way, thanks to this beast, we're doomed on either side. If we stay here, the __**muggles**__ will use us for their monetary benefits. If we go over there, we'll go to prison."_ A girl wearing a red jacket said.

_"I much rather go over there; we'll escape…I'm more than sure __**He**__ will free us a few days after we're in." _Another member of the small crowd talked.

The group that consisted of five people agreed, and the one in the black robe pulled out a stick. Everyone except for Austin had noticed.

"_Stand up."_ The vulnerable man stood up, his hands shaking, he was not aware of what was going to happen. _"Julian, how much shall will give this pest?"_

Julian, the one in the blue jacket responded, _"Maybe ten seconds?"_ Percy felt the insolent smile growing on the guy's face.

"_Run."_ The one in black said. 10…9…

"_No! Please! I beg of you, spare my life! My sister will be alone!"_ 8…7…

"_We'll kill her as well."_ Percy and Austin both knew that the countdown had begun in the all group's heads. 6…5…Austin stood up and turned his body around, looking for somewhere safe to run but there was nowhere he could go. Then he saw Percy. He got scared; he had gone unnoticed until the man had turned to his direction. 4…3…

Austin had reached his window. He hit the glass several time, "PLEASE, HELP ME! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" He was crying, "Please!" 2…1… and Just as Percy was about to open his window and allow the man to go in, he heard the words: _"Avada Kedavra!"_

Percy saw a bright green light striking the man in front of him. He saw Austin's body fall on the floor. His eyes were open, inexpressive, his lips were parted. The man was dead.

He looked up and saw the group of people walking in his direction. He closed his window and he realized how scared he was. He crawled over to under his bed and searched for Riptide. As soon as he found it, he clicked and the bronze pen was fully transformed into large sword.

Waiting for something to happen, he waited next to his window holding his sword, his hands shaking. He was scared…never in his life had he seen such forces being used and filled him with horror that those powers were going to be used against him soon.

To his surprise, he had heard nothing. No sounds. No people knocking on his window. No usage of those sticks to destroy his wall then to get him. There was nothing. Slowly Percy stood and quickly glanced through the window. The group of people were gone.

Looking around, he still saw no sign of those individuals. He looked down to where Austin's body was, but it was also gone. Strangely, a note was left in the place where the corpse once laid.

Before opening the window, Percy looked around once more. When it was open, he rapidly grabbed the piece of laminated paper.

It said: _We'll see you soon, Percy Jackson._


	2. An Odd Visitor

**An Odd Visitor**

His eyes slowly opened, the morning light bothered him. Last night, Percy had worried so much; he hadn't realized he had fallen asleep next to the window.

All those things that he saw, he didn't know if they were all part of his imagination or maybe they were part of a cruel joke reality was playing on him. Something deep inside him however, told him that all of it was true. Most of the facts teamed up with recent events that occurred in the summer.

Percy's stood up and walked to the kitchen. He grabbed a bowl and stared at it for moment. Those people from last night, who were they? More importantly, how did they know him?

He, then, remembered the letter from the mystery person and went back to his bedroom to grab it. The letter was there on his nightstand, waiting for him to come back. Hesitating, he took it and walked back to the new kitchen. He took the box of cereal with him and sat on top of the wooden table.

Percy opened the envelope and read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class,_

_Great Sorcerer, Chief of Magicians,_

_Supreme Leader,_ _International Confederacy of Wizards)_

_Dear Mister Jackson, _

_ We are honored to inform you that you have an arranged spot on Hogwarts School of Magic. Please take a look at the list of the equipment and books required._

_ Classes begin on September 1__st__. We will be expecting your owl before July 31__st__. _

_Minerva McGonagall_

"Minerva McGonagall? Who the heck is that?" Percy asked himself, "Where is Hogwarts, anyways?"

At that moment, the door opened and his mother walked in, "Percy!" She said surprised, "You're up!"

"Mom, is the name of the school you're planning to send me Hogwarts?" He gave her the letter.

"Hogwarts, no…" She read the message, "I don't understand…Why would they send you a letter to attend a school of magic if you're a demigod?"

That was a good point, he was part god and someone is sending him a letter to attend a school of wizards. Wizards! He wasn't a wizard; Percy was more than sure about that.

"Do you want to go?"

"Go where?"

"To that school, Percy."

"I…I don't know…" He truly didn't know but he had to know why they sent him this letter.

"You need to make up your mind, sweetheart…so, that we can come up with something to buy you all those materials." Her eyesight went down, "I don't know maybe get you that owl to send a response-"

There was a knock on the door that interrupted her. Sally, Percy's mom, walked to the entrance and took a few seconds before opening it.

"Hello!" The cheerful British voice began, "You must be Sally Jackson, right? Of course you are, if you weren't I wouldn't have been sent here in the first place!" The person moved past her and entered the kitchen in which Percy waited. "What a nice home you have! It must have taken you rather some time to find it…" Both Percy and his mother gave the tall stranger a weird look. The guy noticed, "Oh, but where are my manners?! My name is Kristiann Hawthorne but you may call me Kris…everyone does." The man, who was possibly barely entering his twenties, had mocha colored hair, bright blue eyes and due to his pale skin the stubble he was growing was very noticeable. He was holding something that was covered by a dirty mantel. Kristiann turned to Percy and gave him a broad smile, "_You_ must be Percy Jackson!"

"Uh…"

"It's a pleasure finally meeting you. I've heard so many stories about you!" He placed what he was holding on the table and used both of his hands to shake Percy's. "How you saved the lightning bolt and returned it to Master Zeus."

"Excuse me, but may I ask, why are you here?" Sally asked timidly.

The smile on Kris's face faded away, "Oh, that's right…Well, I'm what you _muggles_ call, a guide." There was that word again: _muggles_. Just from hearing it, it made him remember last night. The death of that poor man.

"What are _muggles_?" Percy asked quietly.

"_Muggles_, beloved Percy, are people without magic…kinda like your mum." The smile returned to Kristiann's face. "Anyways, I'm here to take you to get your school supplies and to confirm your attendance to Hogwarts…you are going to Hogwarts, right?"

Percy looked down and stared at his fingers for a while. He wasn't really sure about the decision he was going to make.

"Look, Mister Hawthorne, my son hasn't really made his decision yet so I would prefer if you came back another time."

"But I can't go back, I need an answer. I must send the letter by July 31st, which is tomorrow."

"Fine." Percy said suddenly, not fully convinced if that was the wisest decision he had made.

His mother and Kris looked at him surprised. "Oh, goodie!" He jumped in excitement. "I can't wait until we buy all of your materials!"

"Wait, you guys haven't asked the mother anything." Percy's mom said folding her arms across her chest.

"Can he go?"

She thought about for a moment, "Percy, do you really want to?"

Her son smiled and nodded.

"He may go then."

"Excellent!" From the pocket of his black trousers he pulled out a large blue green feather and a rolled up piece of paper from the handbag Percy hadn't noticed.

Kristiann was those types of people who said out loud what they would write so, he wrote and said:

_Dear Mister Dumbledore,_

_ Percy Jackson has accepted and on the fifth of the upcoming month, I will take him to London to purchase all of the required materials. I hope everything is okay over there. _

_-Kristiann Hawthorne_

As soon as he was done, he fixed his blue tie and smiled. He folded the paper and turned to Percy once more,

"London?"

"Yes, that's where most of the wizard stuff is at…It's a one way trip, Percy; you'll be staying over there for the remaining of the summer."

"I didn't agree on that."

"So, you don't want to go?" Kristiann's eyes reflected sadness.

With his voice full of regret, he said, "Yes but…will I come back?

"Of course you will! You won't stay over there the rest of your life. Once the school year's over, you'll return for the summer."

"But what about my mother?"

"I was just about to ask the same thing." Sally said. "The whole London thing changes everything."

"Don't worry about it, you'll be able to write to her whenever you want during your free time and, of course, she'll be able to respond to all of your letters."

"Percy, I'm going to ask again, do you want to go?"

"Yes."

"Even if the school is in London?"

"Yes." He said again.

"Then, if it will keep you happy, you may go."

"One quick question, how will I be able to send letters to my mom?"

"With the present I bought you." He faced the object he had been holding when he got here. His hands grabbed the mantle and gingerly pulled it down to reveal a silver cage. Inside was a sleeping owl with grey and black feathers and hypnotizing orange eyes.

Percy stared at it. He had always wanted a dog, a cat would have been nice, a fish was acceptable, but an _owl_?

"It's a boy…do you want to name him?"

Unsure, Percy nodded. It took him several seconds to finally come up with something, "Shannon."

"What a nice name," Kristiann pointed the letter to Shannon and he quickly grabbed it with his beak. Then it flew, making its way out of the Jackson residence through the kitchen's half opened window.

"You'll be turning thirteen, right?" Kris asked and Percy nodded again. "Well, since you're starting as a seventh grader here, you might as well start over there as a Second Year student. The bad thing about that is, since you're new, you'll have to get some First Year classes to know the basics like Flight Lessons. Ah, Flight, reminds me of the days I used to play _Quidditch _for Ravenclaw." He smiled and talked before Percy could ask what _quidditch_ was. "My dear Percy Jackson, I would love to explain what quidditch is, but it's truly complicated. I'm afraid you'll have to wait until your first day for this beautiful sport to be explained."

Percy had to admit that every time this guy talked, he doubted less and less about this school of wizards. Even though Kristiann had an odd ability to express himself, he liked him. What kept him impatient was that sport _quidditch_. Hopefully, it was as good as Kristiann had made it seem.

After Kristiann had explained the rules, classes and materials required, he left to the hotel room he had rented for the day.

That night, Percy Jackson had trouble with falling asleep. He had three things in his head: London, Hogwarts and the man who died in front of him. He was excited for this new school; he hoped that he wouldn't be the only one there that had experienced all the things he did. _Maybe meeting a girl wouldn't be so bad_, he thought and it made his cheeks red. Making friends was something that worried him more than anything because he wasn't exactly the best in that subject.

London was a placed he never thought he'd visit in his life. It would be nice to see new things in a different place. All his life, he had lived in New York and the thought of seeing something different made him smile.

He moved his hand under pillow and at that moment the image of the guy known as Austin popped into mind. The way he fell to the ground with his eyes wide open. It brought fear back to his body. Quickly, he covered himself with his blanket and looked away from the window. He tried not to think of it but he felt as if someone was watching him.

Fear had accumulated inside him and it once again claimed him to put him to sleep.


	3. Chestnut Colored Hair

**Chestnut Colored Hair**

**-Six Days Later-**

That morning, Percy woke up late, his alarm clock hadn't rung as he had expected. Instead, the horrible flavor in his mouth did. He stood up, most of his body feeling too lazy to function, and headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

After he was done, he walked to his kitchen to drink some orange juice.

"Good Morning." He almost choked on his beverage when that voice took him by surprise. Percy faced Kristiann, who was sitting on the red sofa reading newspaper. Shannon was back to his cage, "I apologize if I scared you, that weren't my intentions." Percy forgot that he was supposed to come back on the fifth.

"H-how did you get in?"

Kristiann gave him an are-you-serious look, and took out his wand from his leather shoulder bad, "Duh, I'm a wizard…no, I'm joking your mother let me in…by the way, do you have your stuff ready?"

"No."

"I knew you wouldn't have them ready so I took the time to do them myself." Percy's mom came out from her room carrying two large suitcases.

"Mom?"  
She walked towards her son to hug him. "Oh, Percy, I truly don't want you to go but, it's your choice." The tone on her voice sounded as if she wanted to cry. "It took me the entire night to accept the fact that you had to go to London to study at that school." With her eyes, tearing, she kissed his forehead, "Promise me you'll write to me whenever you have the chance."

"I promise."

"When do classes begin?" His mom asked, still not letting go of her boy.

"September 1st." Kristiann looked down to his silver tie.

"I'm sorry Ms. Jackson but your son and I have to get going. Since it's the fifth, the stores get pretty packed."

"I understand." She cleaned up the tears that rolled down her cheeks.

"Hold your stuff and don't let them go." Kristiann stood up from the couch and moved behind Percy to place his hand on his shoulder. "Try not to move." He whispered and, once again, pulled out his wand. Percy heard Kristiann's sudden sigh, "Well, let's see how this turns out for a first time."

"First Time?!"

"Goodbye, Ms. Jackson!" He waved his wand and very lowly muttered some words.

"Mom!"

"Percy!" His mother's voice faded away. The twelve year old panicked and was about to move out from the tornado that began to appear around them. Percy looked down and noticed how the waxed wooden floor of his new house changed to dirt. He turned to Kristiann, who was very pleased by the way his spell had come out, and looked at him with his wide green eyes.

Slowly, after a few minutes, the whirlwind weakened and through some of the remaining air that spun around them. There were a lot of people next walking near them, not noticing their presence.

Kristiann took Percy's bags and he began walking to a nearby sports car. It reminded him a lot of the one a Minotaur had destroyed several weeks ago. "You can put your stuff on the back seat." He said softly as he grabbed a black vest that had been laying on the driver's seat and put it on. When Percy was done, he closed the door and so did his guide.

Now, most eyes were on them. Most of the eyes belonged to women and girls older than Percy who were looking at the dashing young man that walked Percy to the sidewalk. The remainder of eyes that weren't looking at Kristiann, were looking at Percy, they all stared at him for wearing pajamas at eleven in the morning.

"So, what do you want to buy first?"

"It really doesn't matter what goes first." Kristiann frowned and took Percy's arm, leading him to a nearby store of tunics. "You'll need a uniform." He unfolded a paper he had pulled out from his pocket.

A chubby lady walked in their direction, smiling, "Hogwarts, sweetie?" Percy nervously smiled and nodded. "I'm Madame Malkin." She grabbed Percy's wrist and forcefully took him to a footstool.

The lady slid a large black tunic over Percy's head. She began by placing pins into the large piece of clothing.

Percy heard a giggle coming from his guide's mouth and asked, "Is there something funny?" He knew Kristiann was making fun of him.

"I'm sorry it's just that…you look adorable." He covered his laughter with his hands.

After several minutes passed, the woman was finally done. They both walked out of the store and walked through several others. Kristiann bought some materials that he thought the boy needed.

When they entered this store named _Ollivander: Manufacturing great wands since 382 a. C._, a bell was heard all over the store. The place was small with boxes carefully piled up together until they reached the roof. "Oh, Percy, I'm going to get you the best wand ever!" His smile was big and made Percy a bit more comfortable than before.

"Good afternoon." Said a kind voice. They both turned to face an old man with big eyes.

"Hello!" Responded Kristiann.

"I thought I saw you walking with this boy." They seemed to forget about Percy's presence, "It seems as if it was just yesterday when a lost little boy walked in, wandering if his parents had passed by."

"You recommended my present day wand."

"Twenty-eight centimeters, very powerful wand…So, what brings a bright young man to a wand store?"

"I came to buy one for Percy Jackson." Kristiann placed his hands on Percy's shoulders. "And I was looking forward for a very wise recommendation."

"Let's see…" Ollivander pulled out a measuring tape from his coat. "Which hand do you use for writing?"

"My right, sir." And the old man extended Percy's arm and left it to the measuring tape to do its job while he went to look for a wand that would become Percy's best friend.

"Well, you can try this one." The measuring tape dropped to the floor. "Maple tree Wood and unicorn hairs." Percy swung it and Ollivander rapidly took it from his hand. He grabbed another box and said, "Twenty-one centimeters, phoenix feather, and flexible, try it…" But before Percy could even move it, the man took it from his hands once more.

Kristiann was looking through some of the boxes and grabbed one, "I'm not really good with wand-choosing but how about this one? It looks nice"

"Good choice, twenty-seven centimeters, dragon veins, flexible and really pretty." When Percy made contact with this one, a wave of heat was sent through his body. He swung it once and thick lines of water appeared in the patter his wand made in the air.

"Oh, very good! That was truly amazing! You know, Kristiann, for just a random choice, it was very smart." The old man said as he took the wand to place it back in its box and wrapped in lavender paper. Kristiann paid Ollivander with seven golden coins he had grabbed from his bag.

With a smile, both boys walked out from the Wand store. Since Percy hadn't had any breakfast, Kristiann bought him a basket of chocolate chip cookies and a large glass of lemonade. They sat on outside tables of the café.

"You know," Percy began while chewing his cookie, "I don't understand why I'm sent here if my father is Poseido-"

"No!" Kristiann interrupted him, "Don't say it."

"Why not?"

"Your father's name is just as dangerous as he-who-should-not-be-named."

"He-who-should-not-be-named? Why is my father's name dangerous? Back in New York saying my father's name was dangerous because monsters would come after me but…here? Why is it dangerous here? Are monsters also gonna come after me, or what?"

Kristiann scratched the back of his head and looked away, "Well, not exactly monsters, but wizards…" Percy stared at him until he continued, "Look, Percy, I can't really explain it but maybe sometime I'll tell you, when there's less people."

Disappointed, Percy sighed, "What is this place called, anyway?"

"Diagon Alley."

Silence overtook them for a while. Then Percy talked again, "Kris, when you were in Hogwarts…were there any people, who also had…um, bloodlines…similar to mine?"

His jaw hardened and at that moment Percy wished he hadn't asked that. "There were." But he never continued. Instead, he changed the topic, "The books are the only thing remaining on your list, right?"

Percy stood up and grabbed the last cookie, "We should get going on that." The pair walked on random directions until they reached a store packed with a line of women waiting outside. When Kristiann passed by, most women stopped talking to look at him. All of them were saying how handsome he was and how they were hoping he wasn't a student.

They allowed him inside without complaining about cutting even though he wasn't here for the same reason as they were. Percy figured out why all these people were crowding to get inside this bookstore. All of them wanted to get their books signed by a man named Gilderoy Lockhart.

"It's amazing to see how many people look up to this clown."

"Who is he?"

"Gilderoy Lockhart…" Kristiann pointed to the man, "The biggest fool of our time. I've read his books and they're horrible. He only wrote them to get money."

"And he's getting it."

"Percy, why don't you go wonder around the store while I go and find your books?" And he left.

There wasn't much he could look at except all those women who screamed when they were close to Gilderoy Lockhart. When he found an area where there weren't many people, all of the things he saw in that small section. For example, the moving images in the books. They weren't like the pictures he had back home or at camp, no, these posed and smiled according to the theme.

When he turned to explore the places of this store, he noticed that the guy Kristiann had called a fool was holding a boy. He was small, skinny, with round glasses, black hair, bright green eyes, and a scar on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt. The kid was obviously famous because Lockhart was complementing him and people were whispering his name in disbelief, Harry Potter.

"Excuse me." A girl said.

Percy's eyes widened and he moved to the side, "Sorry."

"It's okay," The girl with chestnut colored hair said, "You must be new."

"How'd you know?"

"It's pretty obvious since you're not wearing a Hogwarts tunic, and you looked around the store as if you were lost."

"Oh," He blushed.

"You're also going to Hogwarts, right?"

"Yes."

She seemed to like his response, "Are you here by yourself?"

"No, my guide is looking for my books because I would have no idea where to find them."

"I could help you if you want."

"That's fine, you really don't have to." At that moment Percy noticed how pretty she was and he hoped to see her again in Hogwarts. He smiled, and stretched out his hand, "I'm Percy Jackson."

"Hmmm, why does your name sound so familiar? I'm probably confusing it with something I've read before…My name is-" But she couldn't finish because a red-headed boy took her away. She waved goodbye as she disappeared in the crowd ahead.

Who could this girl be? She interested Percy a lot. He wanted her as a friend but he had no clue of what her name may be.


	4. August 18th

**August 18****th**

Percy stared through the window. The weather was calm enough for wanting to go outside for a few moments. Kristiann had been absent for a several hours and he thought that maybe his guide wouldn't mind. Besides, it was the last time he was going to see him before he left to Hogwarts, the school of magic.

The fact that he wasn't able to get any of his questions responded bothered him and it made him stop before opening the door. Why was his father's name dangerous here?

He thought that maybe thinking about it now wasn't very beneficial, he only turned thirteen once and he didn't want to spend it on the hotel room his guide had rented him thinking of the many things he wanted answered. Maybe he could go a buy himself an ice cream or a jar of those candies he had been showed a few days ago.

Once he was outside, he thought of the many things he could do now. He couldn't use magic since he was considered under age so opening his wand was out of the list. As he began his walking, he looked around and hoped that something exciting would happen to him. His mind was out of things that he could do without involving his newly discovered gift.

Many more roads were ahead of him before he could reach Diagon Alley. With a frustrated sigh, he continued his pace. What would be a nice birthday gift he could give himself using the money Kristiann had given him? He did want a broom but that was too much and he didn't know how to fly it although, he did hope that Kristiann could teach him how to ride one soon.

Kristiann suddenly popped into mind. He was a nice guy, loved by everyone (especially women) due to his extremely nice and cheerful attitude. However what bothered him was that he never talked about himself. He usually asked Percy about his camp and his quest but he when Percy would ask him about his past school life, he wouldn't say much. For several occasions, he assumed that maybe he used to be bullied or wasn't as popular as he is now, but the thought seemed too complicated to stick with.

Focusing on what was coming ahead, he noticed that he was somewhere he had never seen before. His brainwaves seemed to be consuming him so much that he hadn't realized where he was going. The old houses where painted with dark colors, there was burned papers flying everywhere, and women dressed in black seemed as if they were recently released from a mental hospital.

_Great, _Percy thought, _I'm lost_. He looked around, and tried to make out the place to see if he could find a way to get out. Then, there was a sudden grasp and he gasped. A woman with messy black hair and a long pointy nose was holding on to him. "Percy Jackson!" She whispered but everyone seemed to hear her. All of these people's attention was focused on them and they walked closer to see if the boy the woman held was truly him.

"Percy Jackson!" A bald man repeated his name. "It really is him!"

The thirteen year old boy tried hard to move this woman away but she was oddly strong. He dug his hand into his pocket and grabbed Riptide. As he pulled it out, he uncapped it and the sword was revealed. He then noticed a sign that said, Knockturn Alley.

"Let go of him…" An unknown voice suddenly said. Percy turned to look at a man with pale white skin, grey eyes and long blond hair said. Next to him was a boy very similar to him.

Instead of letting him go, the witch said, "Go away, this is none of your business."

"Let go of the boy, now." The man pulled out his wand and pointed it at the woman. Scared of what this stranger was capable of doing, she freed Percy and pushed him to the side. She walked away, leaving him with these two new faces.

"Percy Jackson, eh?" The man said in tone of disbelief.

He nodded nervously and gulped, "How did all these people know me?"

"How wouldn't they?" The boy took a step forward, "You were constantly on The Daily Prophet the entire summer."

"The Daily Prophet?"

"It's a newspaper…" The blond boy answered simply and stretched out his hand, "I'm Draco Malfoy."

Percy shook it and smiled, "Thank you for saving me."

"You were obviously lost because everybody knows better than to come here to wander around." The tall man spoke again, "Are your parents nearby?"

"Well, my _guardian_ went out this morning but I don't know where."

"Oh, then what are you doing out here by yourself?"

"I thought that maybe, since it's my birthday, I could buy myself a present but I obviously can't." He looked away.

"Happy Birthday," The man said bored, "I'm Lucius Malfoy."

The boy took another step, "You're going to Hogwarts this year right?"

"Yes."

"I suppose you'll be a First Year student." Lucius said, taking Draco's arm and they began to walk.

Percy followed, "Actually, no, I'm going to be in the Second Year but I might get some first year basics so that I can settle in."

"I'm also going to start my second year, maybe you can hang out with me and my group."

"Now, Draco we still don't know if this young man will also be in Slytherin with you or if he'll be stuck with the other groups."

"Slytherin is the best table of the four."

He remembered Kristiann mentioning the tables of Hogwarts: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. From what his temporary guardian had said, Slytherin wasn't exactly the nicest table from the rest.

"The rest of them are trash, especially Gryffindor." Draco's voice filled with disgust.

"How come?"

"Everybody thinks they're so special due to the fact that they have Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter? Who's he?"

Draco Malfoy almost choked, "I…you don't know who Harry Potter is?"

Timidly, Percy shook his head. He was still considered new here and he wouldn't know what everything around him was if Kristiann hadn't told him. Since he never mentioned him before, he didn't know but somewhere deep inside, the name sounded familiar.

"That's something." Lucius whispered in discretion.

"Well, it's good that you don't know who he is, you're better off that way."

"Is he like a bad person?"

"No, but he likes to think of himself as a celebrity."

"Oh," He decided to stay quiet for the remainder of the trip. These two people didn't seem so friendly, especially Lucius Malfoy. But he didn't consider them bad; he had met worse during his time in camp Half-Blood.

When they arrived to Diagon Alley, Lucius Malfoy offered to buy him an ice cream but only his son said yes. Percy, on the other hand, looked around still wondering of what he may get himself for his birthday.

There wasn't much of what he wanted except for a broom but their cost was far away from what he had. If he had just saved all of the money Kristiann had given him before, he would have the amount needed for what he wanted.

"Percy?" The familiar voice was heard from a distance holding books and some papers. He faced the man he knew very well. Kristiann stared at him in shock and hid a tall black box behind him. "Wh-What are you doing here?"

"Do you know him?" Draco asked.

"Yeah…he's my guardian."

"Quite a guardian he is, leaving you out here by yourself. You could've gotten yourself killed."

"What were you thinking when you got out of the hotel room? I could've lost you! You could've gotten hurt! Are you hurt?" He held Percy's face and moved to the sides to make sure that he wasn't injured. "Why would you get out?"

"I thought maybe I could buy myself a present since it's my birthday."

"I know it's your birthday, your mother told me and that is why I went out to buy you a present!" Then he looked away, "And well some school stuff for me…" His cheeks reddened.

Percy looked at him and asked, "Kristiann, why are you blushing?"

"Maybe I haven't told you that…um…I'm going to work at Hogwarts…"

"You are? As what?" Lucius Malfoy spoke and Percy looked at him, confused about the fact that he had forgotten that Draco and his father were still standing there.

"Uh, I'm going to be the Defense against the Dark Arts Professor."

"Really?" Lucius didn't seem to like Kristiann's answer. "And what's the name of my son's new teacher?"

"Kristiann, sir, Kristiann Hawthorne." And they shook hands for three seconds.

"But aren't you a bit young to be teaching?"

"Twenty-One isn't young, sir, and well, after I graduated I was in a professional _quidditch_ team for two years but quitted because I wanted to learn more spells."

"Interesting…but I thought the teacher this year was going to be Gilderoy Lockhart."

"He was but a tour came up and you know Gilderoy! Fame before teaching! Then I applied and I was immediately accepted due to my high scores in Hogwarts and my knowledge in magic. If you're worried about the books, I'm going to keep the one's Mr. Lockhart assigned."

"Right. I wish you luck."

"Thank you." Kristiann said nervously as he grabbed Percy by the shoulder. They began to walk away from Lucius and Draco Malfoy. When they were lost from sight, he pulled Percy to a nearby store.

Kristiann smiled and hugged Percy, "Happy Birthday." He placed the box he had been hiding on Percy's arms. "Don't open that now, let's wait until we get back home." From his shoulder bag he pulled out a book with a blue bow at the top left corner. "This gift, may just answer some of your questions…I recommend you read it if you want to look smart in my class."

Something was official: He was definitively going to enjoy his first year at Hogwarts.


	5. Hogwarts Express

**Hogwarts Express**

The morning of September 1st, Percy Jackson and Kristiann Hawthorne were driving to King Cross to catch the Hogwarts Express. What was funny is that the stranger that walked into his home on July 30th was now considered a close friend. A friend who didn't talk much about himself but helped Percy with everything he didn't understand. For his birthday, Kristiann gave him a Nimbus 2001 and a book called, _The Twelve Great Wizards_.

"Are you excited for your first year?" Kristiann broke the silence.

He nodded, "I bet you'll be a great teacher."

"I hope so…not a lot of students are used to someone like me…"

"What do you mean someone like you?"

"Nice…I'm too nice and in Hogwarts they do cool and layback teachers, not nice."

"I'm sure they'll like you, you'll be fine." Percy never thought he'd be saying those words to comfort someone, but Kristiann wasn't just someone anymore, he was his friend. "You'll be teaching the Dark Arts, right?"

Kristiann chuckled, "No, no, Percy, not the Dark Arts, never such thing, I'll be doing the Defense Against the Dark Arts." He parked in front of a train station, "All right, all we have to do is head to Platform 9 ¾," Kristiann grabbed Shannon from the back seat while, Percy took his stuff from the trunk and grabbed his luggage to place them in a nearby cart. Before leaving, Kristiann tapped on the car to make it disappear.

When they entered the station, they walked around looking for the same platform. Kristiann seemed happy when they stopped but Percy didn't understand why. On one side there was a sign with the number nine. On the other side, there was another sign but this one said ten and on the middle there was nothing.

Confused, Percy asked, "There's no Platform 9 ¾,"

"Of course there isn't, but I know where to find it."

"Follow me," Kristiann led Percy to a barrier in between the two platforms, "Don't worry, on my first day, I was just as nervous as you were." He said, "All you have to do is go straight into the barrier and try not to think about crashing because that won't help you much."

"Okay." Percy sighed and walked back to have a fair distance from Kristiann, then he began to walk, slowly putting himself into pace. He tried hard to not think about crashing. As he increased his pace, he closed his eyes and began to run. He leaned on the cart and got ready to crash with all of those people laughing at him due to his clumsiness. But nothing happened, his cart was still rolling and he was still walking. He opened his eyes and stopped. Percy Jackson made it through the barrier.

Everything was very different compared to the other station. The steam of the train filled the air, just above the noisy crowds. Cats of different colors ran came and went avoiding people who might step on them. Percy looked up and he saw a sign that said: Platform 9 ¾.

A hand spun him around, "You could've entered the train already." Kristiann smiled.

"Sorry, I was distracted."

"Come on," He said as he took Percy's luggage in his arms.

Holding on to Shannon, Percy entered the train and began to look for an empty area. He hoped to get some of the first ones but they were taken by mostly girls who wanted to catch up on recent gossip.

He almost reached the end and there were still no cars available until he found the last on his left side. He got inside and sat next to the window and sighed. _Well, here we go_, the thought made him smile.

Outside there were people arriving at the last moment, mothers kissing and waving goodbye to their children, and little siblings begging the fathers to let go into train. At that moment, he wished his mother was with him to tell him to behave but she wasn't…she was in New York.

"I'm glad you found one." Kristiann opened the door. "I was afraid we'd have to stay with those two girls who looked at me in a very uncomfortable way." He sat in front of Percy and looked at his watch, "The train should be leaving in about four minutes." From his shoulder bag, he pulled out the newspaper.

Percy read the title "The Daily Prophet" and it reminded him of the name Harry Potter, "Hey, Kris." He began timidly, "Who's Harry Potter and why is he famous?"

He seemed to think about it for a moment, "Harry Potter? Well, I only know one thing about him…when he was a baby he survived the death spell he-who-must-not-be-named casted on him."

"Oh," Percy looked out the window, "Did you ever meet him?"

"Just once and it was when we went to buy your books. He surprised me when he asked me to pass him one of Gilderoy's books. He's very skinny and his scar, as much as he tries to hide it with his bangs, is really noticeable."

"How come you never told me of him?"

"He never crossed my mind when I was explaining everything to you." Kristiann went back to reading the news.

Unsatisfied, Percy sighed and watched as the train departed from its station. They were both oddly quiet. This wasn't how they usually acted. They would laugh, joke around, and cast spells to entertain themselves for a while. Maybe Kristiann was just as nervous as Percy was and that's why he didn't talk or maybe he tried to come up with his first lesson plan or how he would impress his new students.

The door opened, and a girl with chestnut colored hair walked in but Percy didn't pay attention. "Percy Jackson?" Her soft voice said but he barely moved.

Kristiann looked up, "Who's asking?"

"Hermione Granger."

"Percy…"

The boy looked to where the girl's voice was coming and his eyes widened. She smiled and almost yelled, "I know who you are now! You're the Lightning Thief! I read your story in the Daily Prophet just a few weeks ago."

Trying not to get angry for remembering the reason of why they called him the Lightning Thief, he said, "I wasn't the one who took it, uh…" He didn't hear her name the first time he hoped that she would fill in the blanks.

"Hermione…Hermione Granger." She repeated her name.

"Right."

Hermione turned to Kristiann and asked, "Are you a student?"

He shook his head said lowly, "No, I'm going to be a teacher."

"Really? Of what subject?"

"Defense against the Dark Arts."

"But, you can't be teaching that class, Gilderoy Lockhart already took that position."

"He bailed out…Sorry to disappoint, if you're one of his fans."

"It's fine," But they both knew that the girl was disappointed that Kristiann Hawthorne was going to be her knew teacher. Hermione tried to smile before saying, "Well, I have to go; I need to study some things before arriving."

When she left a woman with a cart full of candy stopped by their door.

"Would you like something from the cart, sweethearts?" She had a broad smile on her face. Only Kristiann stood up and grabbed two bars of chocolate. He gave one to Percy before paying.

Percy ate his bar slowly, savoring the flavor as he stared outside his window and watched the animals in the fields disappear from his sight. Never in his life had he seen this much of the wild life. The animals running freely without any worries made him want to be like them, with nothing to stress him over.

All those thoughts of a not stressful life summed up and put him to sleep.

His dream began with him waking up in a dark forest at night. The moon stood out more than usual and clouds of rain surrounded it. Then, a strong pain had struck him in the stomach. When he looked down to find the spot, his blood-stained shirt distracted him. He slowly raised it, scared of what may be coming next and just as he thought, there was a large cut that spread from his torso to below his thigh.

A recognized the voice that yelled in the distance, "_Expelliarmus_!" Percy tried to stand up, but the wound didn't allow it. He growled; the pain was killing him. He tried again, and this time he stayed up. His attempts of walking were poor and they only increased agony. Blood dripped from his fist, making his wand a bit slippery.

Once he reached the place in which that familiar voice came from, he fell to the floor. The bluish light kept him from looking up to find out what was happening.

"_Incendio_!" This voice belonged to Kristiann. Percy looked up and saw how flames burst from his friend's wand.

"_Sectrumsempra_!" The second voice yells loudly and Percy hears Kristiann's scream. He falls on his knees and that's when he notices Percy's presence. The boy stares at him with his widened eyes as he watches how blood starts to spread across his shirt.

Kristiann smiles and mouths Percy's name. The man, who had fought him, directs his wand and whispers the terrorizing words that haunted the thirteen year old: "_Avada Kedavra_!" And he watches as the green light hits his guardian in the chest, causing for his body to fall on the floor.

Water droplets begin to fall, quickly soaking him. The man wore a black robe whose hood covered half of his face. Percy holds his wand tighter when he recognizes him as the man who had killed the Austin boy in front of him.

He points his wand at him and before he could say anything, the man repeats loudly, "_Avada Kedavra_!"

Percy's mouth lets out one final scream before the green light hits him.

He wakes up, startled. Worried, he looks at Kristiann and he's reading a book. He cleans the sweat drops from his forehead and tries to calm down his breathing.

Kristiann looks up asks, "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah?" He gulps.

"Oh, okay, well now that you're awake, it's best of you change your clothes because we're about to arrive."

Percy looks out the window and notices how the sky has darkened, "How long have I been asleep?"

"You were asleep for a long time." Kristiann chuckled. Percy turns to his side and sees his uniform set up for him.

Percy took off his shirt, changed it for a white buttoned one, and placed his tunic over himself. Soon after he was done changing, a voice was heard in the hallways, "We will arrive at Hogwarts in less than five minutes. Please leave your luggage in the train, we will be taking it separately."

The nerves overtook him and he smiled, forgetting about everything that had happened to him recently. All he wanted was to be at Hogwarts and be happy, live normally without any trouble crossing his path.

He looks outside his window once more and that's when he sees it, The Hogwarts's castle…waiting for him to be officially become one of its students.


	6. The Sorting Hat

**The Sorting Hat**

"Those of first year, please go with Professor McGonagall!" A bearded man pointed at the tall witch with the emerald tunic and black hair. Before Percy could walk to where the woman stood, he heard Kristiann's voice wishing him luck.

"I hope you get Ravenclaw!" He said loudly before he disappeared into a different hallway. He smiled and looked and down to his black dressing shoes. He dug his hand into his pocket and wrapped his fingers around the polished wooden material colored in black.

Percy Jackson was nervous, he had been informed about the Sorting hat and how it was impossible for a person to hide thoughts from it. The house he definitively wanted to be at was Gryffindor, the house for the brave and daring. Hufflepuff was his second option since he was a hard worker and was somewhat honest. Ravenclaw could have been his last choice since he didn't consider himself smart enough for them. He gulped when he thought about Slytherin. To him, obtaining a place in there wouldn't be as nice as the others…mostly because he had heard that only those who were willing to betray were that house's target.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." The woman began, "The start-of-term feast will begin in a few moments but first, you all will be chosen for one of the houses. While you stay at Hogwarts your achievements will earn your house points while any infraction will result of a small to a severe deduction. The house with the most points by the end of the year, will receive a reward.

"As most of you know, the houses are: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Keep in mind that the house you get chosen for will be like your family. You will have classes with the house you got chosen for, sleep in the dormitories of your houses and spend some time in your house's lounge.

"The ceremony will begin in a few minutes in front of the entire school. I recommend that while you are waiting, you get ready."

McGonagall turned and walked out of the room. Percy tried hard to keep himself from laughing out of pure happiness. Hogwarts was now officially part of the best things that had happened to him.

The first surprise the school had for him was its appearance. He would have never thought that it looked like a castle from the medieval times. It was so amazingly beautiful. The second surprise was the inside, with candles lighting up the place and intense halls creating confusing paths.

Before he could think about anything else, McGonagall had returned. "Please form a straight line." She said loud enough for everyone to hear. Percy waited for everyone to get into places so that he could stay in the back. They walked out of the room and moved to the front of two large doors.

When they entered, Percy found the third surprise this school had set for him. The place was illuminated by thousands of candles that floated in the air above for long tables. In the tables there were covered plates and golden cups. The walking continued until they stopped at the end of the dining room. There was a table in which the teachers sat and he thought it was weird that he didn't see Kristiann. McGonagall told them to form a row in which their eyes met the other students and their backs faced the teachers. He then noticed the ceiling that reflected the image of the dark night.

The tall and strict looking woman placed a four legged stool in front of the new kids. On top of it she put a dirty and pointy wizard hat. He stared at it for a moment and saw how the thing started to move and formed a mouth. It started singing. Percy didn't really pay attention to the song since he was still trying to figure out why Kristiann wasn't sitting with the other teachers. The guy was the only reason of why he wasn't melting out of pure embarrassment.

When the song was over, Professor McGonagall made her way to the front.

Before she could say anything, the two large doors opened. At first nothing was heard but then a large roar echoed though the room making the students scream in terror. Percy's green eyes widened when he saw a gigantic fire figure in the shape of a dragon enter. It slid its large body through the space between the two middle tables. As it moved closer to the table of teachers, the shape changed and the size decreased. The thing had gone from a large monster to a walking man with some of the glow remaining on him. He grinned, revealing his perfect teeth to the people that looked at him in shock. Kristiann Hawthorne made the students burst in applause and cheering.

With a smile, he passed by Percy and the boy whispered, "A bit too much don't you think?"

"I had to make an entrance," Kristiann patted Percy's back before taking a seat next to a female teacher that looked at him in adoration.

McGonagall cleared her throat and everybody silenced. "When I call your name please come forward and put on the hat so that it may choose your house."

"Andrews, Mark!" A boy with messy caramel colored hair walked forward, sat on the chair, and put on the hat. It stayed quiet before it yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!" A table on the left cheered for their new member.

"Barnes, Cecylia!"

The hat yells a second after it was on her head, "RAVENCLAW!" The second table on the left applauded as the little girl hurried to sit on first available seat she found.

"Bazar, Drew!" This guy seemed to be on the same situation as Percy because he looked a bit older than any other of the first and second year students. The teen with light brown hair and visible freckles put the hat on. With him it took five minutes before it yelled, "SLYTHERIN!"

"Collins, Sarah!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Crewson, Caleb!

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Danvers, Wendy!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Darling, Meaghan!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"East, Rogue"

"SLYTHERIN!"

The names went on: Tyler Forman on Gryffindor, James Foxx on Hufflepuff, Kyle Graham on Ravenclaw, Jessica Grammer of Hufflepuff, Arianna Hemingway on Gryffindor, Kenneth Holt of Slytherin, Stephanie Ion on Ravenclaw…

"Jackson, Percy!"

The callout of his name took him by surprise. He hoped that many other names came before him. Slowly, he walked towards the chair and once he sat he took the hat and placed it on his head. The nerves were already claiming his body and he started to hope for Gryffindor.

_Please, put me on Gryffindor. _

_Another tough one. A second year, I assume. You're in the same situation as the first boy chosen for Slytherin except that he is in the fourth. _

_ Please, put me on Gryffindor; I wouldn't mind Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff just don't put me in Slytherin._ Percy thought harder about this time.

_Why not Slytherin? Your blood makes you one of them. They would lead you to a great path, just like Ravenclaw. I could put you in Hufflepuff due to your nobility and working skills and Gryffindor could suit you since you're full of bravery…I have made my choice…_

Percy smiled, ready to be claimed as a lion for Gryffindor when the hat yells that name he wants to hear.

"SLYTHERIN!"  
His eyes quickly open. No, the hat had to be wrong. Percy did not belong to Slytherin.

Shocked, he takes off the talking hat and places it on the stool. Silence had overtaken the room the moment the hat shouted Slytherin for Percy Jackson. He looks around and walks to table with the people that had green and silver ties. After he sits next to a girl with blonde hair, the clapping and cheering burst from the table because they had the 'Lightning Thief'. "We have Jackson!" The table yells to Gryffindor.

"You got the good table after all." Percy's gaze moved from the golden plate in front of him to a blond boy that sat a few chairs away.

"Yeah." He sighed and went back to look at nothing.

"Why don't you come sit with us?"

"Um, in a little bit." His eyes looked back to the front in which he saw other people getting into different tables.

The last name was called, "Weasley, Ginny!" A girl with bright red hair walks to the front and she sits on the chair, placing the hat on her head. It took ten seconds before yelling, "GRYFFINDOR!" She walks to the table of the red and gold lions.

After the clapping was over, a tall old man with long silver hair and beard stood. He wore a blue tunic that reached the floor. His blue eyes were hidden by a pair of half-moon glasses. According to Kristiann, that man was Albus Dumbledore. "Welcome!" He said, "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. Before we begin, I would like to introduce our new Defense against the Dark Arts professor and the new head of the Ravenclaw house…you may all know him as the Seeker from the Puddlemere United," Love sighs came from a lot of girls in all of the tables, "Everyone, this is Mister Kristiann Hawthorne."

Kristiann stood up and gave a small wave and dashing smile, the entire table of Ravenclaw stood up and clapped louder for him. He sat down and continued to have a conversation with a black haired man.

When he looked back to his plate, it was filled with food. Mashed potatoes with gravy, two turkey legs, a small section of vegetables, and a thick slice of buttered bread. Percy took his plate and his apple juice filled cup to stand up and look for the blond boy whose father saved him.

Draco stopped talking when he noticed the thirteen year old boy sitting next to him. "Hi." He said with a weak smile, "You don't mind me sitting here, do you?"

"_I_ don't mind," A girl with short black hair leaned closer to Percy. "I'm Pansy Parkinson."

"Percy Jackson."

"I know, I'm a big fan of what you did."

"So, now that you got into Slytherin, do you plan to hang out with me?" Draco asked.

Hesitating, Percy nodded, "Sure." He was more than sure he was going to regret that.


	7. Professor Hawthorne

**Professor Hawthorne**

Sharing a room with Draco Malfoy turned out to be better than he had expected. Since the room he was at was the only one with one bed available, they placed him in there. Percy Jackson turned out to be the quietest from all. Draco and his friends, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, kept on babbling about how cool a fight between Percy and Harry Potter would be.

The reason of why he didn't say much was because he was too busy reading the book Kristiann had given him for his birthday. The book explained the different stories muggles had given the group of people Percy had considered Gods.

According to the first chapter, 'Gods' was the name _muggles_ had given the twelve great wizards after they exposed themselves to the world. Every single of the wizards, hid their wand in their most valuable item. One hid it in his lyre, another in her bow, and one in his hammer. At first Percy thought that all of this might've been a lie because he knew that everybody back at camp would have told him. Gods were real, he had seen them, and he knew they weren't wizards. But then, Kristiann wouldn't have given him this book just that he could be fooled. The twenty-one year old didn't like to give Percy presents without being completely sure that it'll come in handy sometime in the near future. If this was true, then his summer at Camp Half-Blood might have been an entire year of lies, most of them coming from the people he trusted the most.

"What do you think, Percy?"

He read the last few words from the paragraph before looking up, "Huh?"

"Would you duel Harry Potter if you were given the opportunity?"

"Not really."

"Why not?" Vincent Crabbe asked.

"Well, because he's more advanced at magic than I am."

"But you fought the woman with the snake hair." Gregory Goyle spoke this time.

"That's a different thing compared to this…that was a fight with weapons, this one would be a duel of wands."

"You're friends with the Defense against the Dark Arts Professor so, I assume, he would teach you dueling spells."

"He might, but it's very unlikely because he'll be busy with preparing the lessons for each day."

"I'm sure he'll have time for a friend."

Draco had made a point. Whenever Percy needed help, Kristiann always somehow managed to make some time for him.

"By the way, are you trying out for _quidditch_?"

Percy nodded, "When are the tryouts?"

"Next Friday." Draco said simply but then added, "But you don't know how to fly."

"I might get some Flight lessons."

"I wouldn't count on it if I were you…it's rare when someone who's not a Year One student gets Flight Lessons."

"Oh," Percy looked down, a bit disappointed. He was looking forward to learning how to fly his broom, even though he didn't have nice memories from flying. All he hoped for was that the game quidditch took away the disillusion of not getting into Gryffindor.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Percy was lost. He didn't know what hallway to take or which door was the one for the Defense against the Dark Arts. Most of the halls looked the same and it made him wonder if he had gone in circles. He turned to his left and started to run since the halls were beginning to empty.

A hard slam stopped his running and he found himself looking at a tall man wearing all black; his face was familiar, "I…I-I'm sorry…I d-didn't see you, sir…" At that moment he recognized him as the man Kristiann was talking to the other night.

"You seem…lost." His voice scared Percy.

"I-I don't know how to get to my class."

"Or were you skipping?"

"N-n-no sir, I would never…"

The man seemed to notice Percy's green and silver tie and it changed his attitude a little bit. "A Slytherin boy, I see." He nervously nodded, "What class is the one you need to attend?"

"Defense against the Dark-"

"Next hallway on the right, last room."

"Thanks, sir." Percy tried to not smile because felt that if he did, the teacher would have a whole new perspective of him.

He followed the instructions the man had given him and made his way to the last room of the hallway in the right. Before entering, he took a deep breath and hoped for the best. Slowly, he pushed the door and peeked in before completely getting in.

Kristiann's talking stopped and he turned to the door. He smiled, "Percy! I'm glad you could finally make it! I was just about to finish taking row."

The boy flushed in embarrassment, "I'm sorry, I got lost."

"I understand, you're new…please take a seat next to Miss Granger over there."

Percy nodded and walked to the available seat next to the girl from the train. Her chestnut colored hair was in a ponytail and she seemed angry.

Kristiann called the last name on the list, "Weasley, Ron?"

A boy with flaming red hair and green eyes timidly raised his hand. After he was done, he placed the paper and feather on his desk. He clapped his hands together and leaned on his desk, "Welcome to the Defense against the Dark Arts, I'm your new professor Kristiann Hawthorne…I'm sure most of you have seen me play for the Puddlemere United as their Seeker. And I'm also sure that some of you, like Miss Granger, may be wondering what a _quidditch_ guy like me is doing teaching class against Dark Forces."

Hermione sat up and her cheeks reddened, "How did you-"

"I can tell…" His smile grew. "But don't worry, I'll show you what I'm capable of. I'll start the class by answering some of your questions."

As expected, many girls raised their hands and Kristiann chose a girl with long black hair, "Yes, Padma…please, correct me if I confused your name with your sister's."

She seemed very nervous, "N-no, sir, you got it right."

"What's your question?"

Padma hesitated but the feeling beat her and she asked, "A-are you s-single?" A lot of hands went down.

Kristiann chuckled and it made all of the girls, except Hermione, sigh in adoration. "Yeah, sadly, I am single and I'm fine with it."

Then he chose another girl sitting behind Percy, "Did you ever have a girlfriend?" Another set of hands descended.

"I did, but I don't like to talk about her with, well, students…can we please stop it with the personal questions?"

Hermione finally raised her hand and she spoke before Kristiann picked her, "How come Gilderoy Lockhart quit at the last moment?"

He chuckled again, "I knew that question would come out of your mouth…Gilderoy bailed out at the last moment because a tour for his books came up and he chose that over Hogwarts.

"Moving on from the questions, today, we will talk about the Twelve Great Wizards. Has anybody heard of them?" Percy's attention was caught.

Hermione raised her hand again and Kristiann chose her, "The Twelve Great Wizards are wizards who created the magical and portions of the muggle world, in which over there they are called 'Gods'."

Kristiann grinned, driving all of his fangirls crazy, "Brilliant, Miss Granger, ten points for Gryffindor…anything else?"

Percy decided to raise his hand, "They would hide their wands on their special item." Everyone turned to where he was sitting and they stared in shock because it seemed obvious that Hermione Granger didn't know that.

"Very good, Percy, ten points for Slytherin."

"If I may ask, Professor Hawthorne," Hermione spoke without permission, "what does this have to do with protection against the dark arts?"

"On the next class, we will be learning spells that were created by them…can anybody name the twelve great wizards?"

Hermione answered, "Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Aphrodite, Hermes, Hestia, Hephaestus, and Ares." Percy turned to look at her in shock. She had to be wrong; those couldn't be the names of Twelve Great Wizards.

"Excellent! Another ten points for Gryffindor!" He turned to the board and wrote of the twelve names. Then, he looked at the list of names on his desk and chose the first one that caught his attention, "Mister Harry Potter,"

The boy with round glasses looked up, "Yes, sir?"

"Can you name the curses that were created by the Lord of the Dead?"

He seemed to think about for a moment, "Um, I'm sorry sir, but I'm afraid I don't know that."

"I'll give you a clue; you survived one of them…"

Harry shook his head, "No, I don't know the name."

"They're called the Three Unforgivable Curses." Hermione responded again.

"Yes, ten points for Gryffindor…Draco Malfoy!" He called out on the blond boy sitting two tables behind Percy's. "Do you know why those Curses were created?"

Draco smiled as if he knew the answers, "I dunno payback for putting him in charge of the dead?"

"You're somewhat right, five points for Slytherin…the actual reason of why those curses were created was that if any of the wizards decided to rise up in power, the Lord of Death would use those three curses against them."

"Then," Harry Potter spoke, "Why are they called Unforgivable?"

"At first, they were kept a secret, but when the wizard world first began, Zeus, in anger for creating spells in secret, wrote them in a book. He, of course, thought that they wouldn't get out of hand once they were first used but was proven wrong. Soon after, many of the new wizards began to use it to deal with personal problems and extreme decisions like sending a person to Azkaban were taken. Then after the rise of he-who-must-not-be-named, their name of Unforgivable became quite popular."

Minutes passed and the classed continued, each and every word that Kristiann mentioned made Percy doubt even more about his nature. All those times Chiron, Annabeth, and Grover had told his father was a 'God' when may actually be a wizard.

Before he walked out the class, Kristiann called him, "Percy!"

"Yeah?"

"How'd I do?"

"You were really good, everyone seemed to like you."

"Everyone except Hermione Granger." His smile slowly started to fade away.

"She's just disappointed that Gilderoy Lockhart didn't show up after all."

"Maybe that's it…could you tell how nervous I was?"

"You were nervous?"

Kristiann nodded, "Very,"

"I didn't notice…hey, everything you said today about the Twelve Great Wizards…is it true?" Percy was scared of what the answer may be but he had to know.

"I wouldn't have taught today if it weren't."

"Oh."

"Is it because of that camp?"

"Yeah, it just kind of set me out the line."

"Well, don't think about too much, it'll hurt your brain."

Percy smiled, "Hey, Kris, I was wondering if maybe….you…would…you know, give me some flight lessons because I didn't get a Flight class."

"Oh my, are you going to try out for _quidditch_?"

He nodded, "But I don't know how to fly."

"Don't worry about that, I'll accept…we'll begin on Thursday morning when the fields are clear, I'll teach you everything you need to know on that." Kristiann placed his hands on Percy's shoulders, "With my help, you'll be the best player out there."


	8. Flight

**Flight**

The sun was still down; there was no sign of it coming up any time soon. He was sure that it was six thirty in the morning. Two days ago Kristiann Hawthorne, his new professor, promised him flight and _quidditch_ lessons.

His energy filled body stood up from the bed. He walked to his closet to pull out a black turtle neck shirt and a pair of pants of the same color. After he was done, he slowly and quietly headed to the door, taking his broom with him.

"P-Percy?" Draco lazily raised his head from the pillow.

With a sigh, he turned his head to look at the blond boy, "Yes?"

He yawned, "What are you doing?"

"I'll explain all of this to you later, Draco, just please, go back to sleep…"

The boy nodded and quickly, went back to his slumber.

Quietly, he tried to open the door. He made his way across the hall with all of the other rooms until he reached the common room. Percy stood in front a stone wall and said the password, "Pure-Blood." He began to look around to make sure nobody was spying on him as a large bronze door appeared on the wall that once had nothing.

He opened it, and walked out. As he walked away, the door disappeared. With some knowledge of the Hogwarts halls, he tried to reach the Defense against the Dark Arts room. When he reached the door of his new professor's classroom, the door opened and with a broad smile, Kristiann asked him to come in.

His eyes widened when he noticed what Percy was wearing, "Oh my, you remind me so much of myself when I was your age…Funny, because when I was also thirteen I decided to try out for quidditch."

"Really?"

"Definitively…Anyways, are you ready?"

Nervously, Percy nodded, "I think so."

"Great, then let's go." The twenty one year old professor grabbed Percy by the wrist and walked him through another set of confusing passageways into the field on the back of the school. The pinkish color in the sky created it a small amount of light for them to train.

"Well, first I must teach you the basics." He grabbed Percy's broom and set it carefully on the floor. "Stand next to it and extend your hand towards it," And the young boy did as he said. "Now say, 'Up'"

"Up!" But the broom didn't move, not one inch.

"Don't think about it hitting you, just calm down."

"I wasn't thinking of it actually hitting me but thanks for the thought."

Kristiann smiled, "Sorry."

"That's fine," Percy gulped and said the word once more. This time, his broom moved but before his hand grabbed it, it fell to the floor. "Up!" He said again and again, until his broom fingers finally caught on it.

"Good job, Percy!"

Then, Kristiann taught him how to ride a broom without sliding down to the end. He didn't seem satisfied by the position on where Percy's hands were so he moved them a bit lower. Afterward, Kristiann whistled and from the plain look of nothing, his broom appeared and flew to his hand. Soon after, he got into position and said, "Okay, when I tell you, you give a strong kick…now!"

Percy kicked and the broom levitated a few feet above ground. But it wouldn't stop, it just went higher and every time, the fear inside increased. Seconds after, Kristiann was next to him. "To move around, Lean to move forward, lean to the right or left, to move to the sides, and to stop, just sit up straight."

"What about to stop?"

"Slowly, lean down…"

With that in mind, he leaned down and set his feet on the moist grass. Seconds after, Kristiann landed too. He ordered Percy to stay on his broom while he pulled a leather chest. With his wand, he unlocked it and opened it.

"I know I never had time to explain the rules of _quidditch_, but I suppose today would be the perfect day to do that, no?

"Each team is made up of seven players, consisting of three Chasers, two Beaters, one Keeper and one Seeker… The job of the Chasers is to keep possession of the Quaffle, and try to score a goal, worth ten points, by throwing it through one of the three opponents' hoops. They can pass it among themselves, but only one player is allowed in the scoring area at any one time.

"The two Beaters have to protect the rest of the team from the Bludgers by hitting them at the other team with a wooden bat, kinda a like a baseball bat, which they hold in one hand. They are usually the biggest and strongest of the team. They are not allowed to hit the bludgers at the crowd, the referee or the Keeper, unless the Quaffle is inside the scoring area.

"The Keeper has to protect the team's goal hoops by flying in front of them and stopping the opponents from throwing the Quaffle through them.

"Finally, there's the Seeker, which is the position you're aiming for, right?" Percy nodded, "The Seeker's job is probably the most important one on the team, and it is to catch the Snitch before the opposing team's Seeker, thus ending the game and winning 150 points for your team." A smile appeared on Kristiann's face, "That reminds me of my Seeker days…they were beautiful, Percy, you have no idea."

Kristiann, then, opened the chest he had been sitting on while explaining. He grabbed a bright red ball and showed it to Percy, "This is the Quaffle." He put in back in his place and then pointed to a jet black ball that moved, struggling to release itself from the chains that held it together. "The Bludgers….they act as airborne obstacles, flying around the pitch and trying indiscriminately to knock players off their brooms. This is where the Beaters come in to help…as I just explained." The thirteen year old Slytherin student gulped and tried hold back his fear of the bludger.

From his pocket, Kristiann pulled out a blue box with a bronze bow on the top, "Open it," He said and Percy undid the bow and took of the top of the small container. Inside, there was a golden ball, the size of a walnut. "Our little friend here is the Snitch." The boy held it and the Snitch revealed a pair of silver wings. By far, this was the most beautiful thing Percy had ever seen in his life. "It's harder to get than it seems and it is also really fast so, getting it will become a problem. If you catch it, as I mentioned before, the game ends and your team wins 150 points."

"Why do you keep it in this box?"

"It was a gift from my ex-girlfriend for joining a professional _quidditch_ team." Memories seemed to return to his mind because Kristiann's blue eyes were staring at nothing. He blinked and his distraction was replaced by a smile. "A-any questions?"

Percy shook his head, "No, I understand everything."

"Alright, then lets test you, future Seeker of Slytherin."

With a smile, he agreed and accepted the challenge. The two boys were off flying, with the Snitch in the air. Percy had some troubles with not wanting to look down or to the sky without thinking that if Zeus were ever to watch him, he'd throw him off his broom but Kristiann told him that everything would be okay, and he trusted him, he had learned to trust this man's words so, when he told him that it would all be fine, he believed him.

The sun brightened the skies, making it harder to see the snitch. He looked around, trying to see the golden ball with the silver wings but there was no apparent sign of it. Then, the snitch appeared and it flew in front of his face for a few moments before disappearing again. Percy followed it and tried to reach up on it but the speed that his broom was giving off was not enough to catch it so, he stretched out his hand and moved forward.

That's when Kristiann appeared by his side, his arm also stretched. Percy at that instant thought he'd lose because Kris had more experience than he did. But at the moment, he couldn't be thinking negatively, he had to treat this as if it were a real quidditch game.

The distance of Percy from the floor increased as the snitch flew higher, making its way through several other layers of clouds. Kristiann was still next to him and it seemed that he going to catch the Snitch, but it moved farther away from his fingers and closer to the son of Poseidon. He stretched out his arm and leaned forward, the broom increasing its speed. Percy closed his eyes, thinking that he had no chance on getting that complicated flying ball.

"Percy!" Kristiann yelled.

He opened his eyes, and looked at his hand, his fingers wrapping something. He sat up straight to stop his broom from moving and he opened his hand. Percy chuckled in happiness when he saw that inside his fist was the Golden Snitch.

"You caught it!"

"I _caught_ it!" Percy almost yelled out of contentment.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry Potter sat with his friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. He seemed uncomfortable for some reason. Deep in his gut, he thought that Draco Malfoy was nearby and when he turned, the same blond boy had just passed by him talking to the kid, Percy Jackson. His gut was right.

"Look," Ron said, swallowing a piece of toast, "It's that boy Hermione likes."

Harry giggled when Hermione responded angry, "I do not like him, Ronald." The boy seemed to hear their conversation because he turned to their direction and looked at them weirdly.

Hermione blushed in embarrassment, "Look at what you've done!" She sighed, going back to her reading. "It frustrates me that Gilderoy Lockhart didn't accept to teach this year…I don't like the new teacher."

"But why? Everyone else does… He's cool." Harry responded.

"I don't agree with the way he teaches…he needs to be teaching us spells, not lecturing us about them."

"He told us that next week we'll start with the spells, just be patient."

"I've noticed that he's also friends with the new kid," Ron spoke again.

"He _is_ friends with him; he was his guide before they came to Hogwarts."

"Fred and George told me that they saw the kid training for quidditch this morning, and defeated Professor Hawthorne, who was a member of Puddlemere United, at some training they had before breakfast."

"He wants to join the Slytherin _quidditch_ team?" Harry asked

Ron nodded, "and they said that for a beginner, he is just as good as you."

"I'm sure we'll be good rivals, but not the same type as me and Draco."

Hermione ignored their conversation and turned to look at the boy sitting next to Draco, he was laughing at a joke the he had said. "I don't like him…" she whispered to herself.


	9. Halloween with Gilderoy Lockhart

**Halloween with Gilderoy Lockhart**

The fact that Percy Jackson had become the Seeker for Slytherin after the tryouts took a few weeks to get used to. Nobody could yet see him as a snake as everyone had their image of him as a lion prepared.

His tryouts for _quidditch_ were successful and everyone thought he had no chance to get the Seeker position since Lucius Malfoy had been kind enough to give the Slytherin team Nimbus Two Thousand and Ones if his son was accepted in the team. Sadly, the only spot available for Draco wasn't the one he wanted and it belonged to his friend so he agreed to become a Chaser.

Breakfast was quiet until a fight between Slytherin and Gryffindor began. They discussed about who'd win the _quidditch_ cup this year. Slytherin, of course, brought up their newest player, who was trained by Kristiann Hawthorne, an ex-professional _quidditch_ player, and Gryffindor pulled in their star-member, Harry Potter, whose father was the sensation of _quidditch_ back when he was in high school.

"Percy has fought many monsters, I'm sure that Potter won't be a problem for him!" Pansy Parkinson yelled to Ginny Weasley, a girl with flaming red hair.

"Harry has more talent in Seeking that Percy ever will!"

Percy raised an eyebrow in shock, was the fact that he got into Slytherin earn him some haters? He didn't care though, the same thing had happened to him in the summer when everybody thought he had stolen Zeus's master bolt.

Just as he was about to turn around to finish his pancakes, Drew Bazar, a fourth year student who had entered Hogwarts really late, sat next to him, "Enjoyable, isn't it?"

With a chuckle, Percy answered, "This isn't enjoyable!"

Drew fixed his light brown hair and smiled, "Come on, Perce, you can't tell me you don't like to be put against Harry Potter."

"No, because he hasn't done anything bad to me, and even if he had, I wouldn't be fighting him."

"You know, you're a _really_ boring kid…you're not as…_amazing_ as everyone made you seem." He sighed and stood up, "That sucks because I was really looking forward to a battle between you and Potter."

"It was a pleasure to meet you too." Percy tried to hide the sarcasm in that sentence but failed miserably.

Drew turned and looked at him for a few seconds, "The name's Drew, by the way, Drew Bazar."

After he disappeared from sight, Professor McGonagall finally decided to show up to stop the fight. By the look of her expression, she was really angry, "How does it even occur to you to be acting as wild animals?!" Everyone went silent, and Snape appeared to stand next to her. She continued, "I had greater expectations for all of you," McGonagall took a deep breath before ending, "Due to your bad behavior, 30 points will be deducted from Gryffindor….the same goes to Slytherin." The crowd of students complained and the two tables began to blame each other.

"You will all stay quiet if you don't want more points to be deducted." Snape said loudly before leaving.

Percy growled and pulled out a roll of parchment to start on the essay Kristiann had assigned on vampires. He didn't know much about them, but he was willing to give it a shot.

Draco tapped on his shoulder and Percy looked up, "Hey."

"You need to come to the Main Hall, supposedly there's a big surprise waiting for us."

"But…I have this essay-"

Pansy interrupted him, "Percy, please, you have to come with us!" She pulled on his arm, bringing him closer. With a sigh, he packed his stuff on his shoulder bag and followed his friends to the Main Hall that was packed with student from all of the four tables. They all formed a circle surrounding one man.

He was smiling and he wore his hat sideways. Girls, even Hermione, seemed to be stunned by his dashing smile. Kristiann also was there, angry, with his arms crossed. Percy ran to his direction and asked what was wrong.

"It's just him…I…he shouldn't be here!"

"Why not?"

"Because his book tour wasn't supposed to be over until next year."

The man had heard them, "It _does _end next year!" His smile turned to a grin, "But as I finished Europe, I passed by Hogwarts and decided to visit."

"I thought you might've, I don't know…gotten lost and never appear ever again…"

"Oh, little nephew, you haven't changed a bit, have you?" He placed his arm around Kristiann's shoulders.

"Not much really, I still hate you." He moved away from his uncle, "Look, if you're here to get your place as a teacher, I'm afraid you're gonna have to wait until next year."

"Really now? Well, I may have to speak to Dumbledore and that new teacher to come down to a deal."

"If my opinion matters to you, I think the professor is going to say no."

"Why would he, I mean, I'm Gilderoy Lockhart!"

His comment made Kristiann angry, "Listen, I _am_ the Defense against the Dark Arts Professor and if you don't like it, I'm afraid you're going to have to deal with it and if it crosses you mind to replace me as a teacher you're going to have to fight me first."

Gilderoy smiled, "Then, let's do it tonight!" He turned around and raised his voice, "I talked to Dumbledore and he agreed to let me host for Halloween night, after the feast of course, a dueling challenge. Not only that but _I_" He gave a dashing smile to the group of girls that whispered things about him, "will be duelling your professor, Kristiann Hawthorne." His name had more reaction on the girls than Gilderoy Lockhart's smile. That made him upset.

Percy whispered to Kristiann, "So, Lockhart's your uncle?"

"Sadly, but I try to avoid him as much as I can."

"Percy Jackson?" Gilderoy walked closer to the black haired boy that talked to his nephew, "The Lightning Thief?" He held him by the shoulders, "By the looks of it, celebrities are invading Hogwarts, huh?"

"Um, I'm not the Lightning Thief."

"Is that what you say to avoid the paparazzi?"

"No, look-"

"You, Harry Potter, and I will sign autographs for everyone tonight after the duels are over!" Gilderoy smiled and signalled a boy holding a camera to come over and take a picture of them both. Percy noticed how everyone was staring at him and laughing.

After the picture was done, he moved the man to the side and he tried hard to not think about the embarrassment that was consuming him after what he just went through.

As Percy passed by Kristiann, he said loudly, "Now I understand why you hate him…"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

During the Halloween feast, the tension between Slytherin and Gryffindor had increased. It had risen up so much, that instead of screaming at each other, they gave threatening glares.

Percy took a bite from his pumpkin pie before saying, "I'm not the Lightning Thief, and I don't see why everyone calls me that, I cleared my name from that one during the summer."

"If it wasn't you who took the bolt then, who was it?"

"This guy named Luke; he took it then got away with it."

"Wow, things sound much simpler in the _muggle_ world." Draco drank from his cup.

People began to stand up and walk out of the room. Percy decided to follow but regretted it because at that moment Gilderoy Lockhart had spotted him. To stop from walking away he placed his hands on Percy's shoulders. "Percy Jackson!"

He tried not to make his disgust obvious, but Gilderoy noticed, "Oh, it seems as if you don't like me."

"You're kind of cocky."

"I just like to speak the truth about myself."

"Can you please leave me alone?"

"Do you want me to find Harry Potter so you two can take a picture together?"

"No!"

"I'll go look for him!"

Percy never thought there'd be a person who'd make him face palm so hard until he met Gilderoy Lockhart. Since the morning he had been following Percy and Harry Potter around. When the Defense against the Dark Arts class began it seemed as if Lockhart was going to lose his mind because Harry and Percy had the class together. Not only that, but during Kristiann's entire lesson, Gilderoy kept interrupted to bring up one of his adventures and it made both Percy and Kristiann very upset.

Everyone surrounded a stage in which Gilderoy Lockhart stood at one end and other, a bored Kristiann Hawthorne sat at the other.

"Now, now, everyone gather around…" He spoke, encouraging everyone to come closer. "We're about to start!"

Kristiann closed his newspaper and stood up, "As you all know, Dumbledore allowed us to have a small duelling activities-"

Gilderoy stepped in and interrupted him, "Which was my idea," He turned around and smiled at his nephew, "You may go, little boy." Kristiann rolled his eyes and went back to his newspapers. "This small get-together will give you a better idea on dueling. As you may see, my assistant is you Defense against The Dark Arts Professor, Kristiann Hawthorne. By the way, ladies, he got his looks from me." Lockhart winked at his group of fangirls.

"You and I look anything alike, you selfish piece of scum!" Kristiann was very angry now, nobody, not even Percy had seen him this upset.

"Well…that was a little rude…" He nervously laughed, "But it doesn't matter…we'll begin today's activity with the battle between me and by beloved nephew, Kristiann." Most of students cheered, and the Ravenclaw section clapped and yelled the loudest for their new head of table. "Kids, don't worry about him, I won't seriously hurt him."

"Let's just get this over with," Kristiann said annoyed. Both walked away from each other until they reached the end of the stage. They turned around to face and only Lockhart bowed. It seemed as if Gilderoy was the only one cooperating because he was, again, was the only one who raised his wand in front of his face…Kristiann just kept it in his wand in his back pocket. "On the count of three, we will cast our best spells. Don't kill me, Kris."

"I'll think about it."

"One…Two-"

Kristiann pulled out his wand and yelled, "_Expelliarmus_!" There was a bright scarlet light that burst out and it hit Lockhart in the chest, sending Gilderoy Lockhart up in the air. As he fell, the students moved and he landed on the floor.

Hermione quickly grabbed his wand that had landed in front of her, and ran to help him stand up.

"Thank you, little girl." He stood up, rubbing his back. "I wasn't trying, really…but, students, this is possibly how a duel may be."

"He's lucky he didn't kill him." Harry Potter mumbled.

Percy chuckled, "Very lucky."

Harry looked at him closely, "Percy Jackson, right?"

"I…yes, and you are…Harry Potter"

"Yup."

"Pleasure to finally meet you." He paused, "Hey, you're the Seeker for Gryffindor, right?"

"Yes, and you're the one for Slytherin."

Percy stretched out his hand, "Well, it's nice to meet the guy I'll be competing against for the snitch,"

Harry shook Percy's hand, "Nice to meet you too, and well, I guess we'll have to see about that."

"What do we have here? Did you two, just agree to duel?" Both boys rolled their eyes. "I'll take that as a yes." Gilderoy raised his voice, "I have found my next duel!"

All of the students turned to see them, and cheered when they saw that it was duel they had been waiting for since Percy was announced for Slytherin.

Draco came over and dragged him up to the stage, and a boy with red hair, Ron Weasley, did the same for Harry.

"Gilderoy, Percy's not ready!" Kristiann stood in front of Percy.

"No, Kris, don't worry about it, this is just a stupid duel."

"Are you sure about this?"

Percy nodded. "Alright." Kristiann walked off the stage and placed himself in front of the student crowd.

Wands at the ready…Duelist, bow down," And they did as they were told. The two boys raised their wands and Gilderoy continued, "At the count of three you will begin…One…Two…Three!"

Percy casted the first spell that came to mind, "_Expelliarmus_!" The same scarlet light that had sent the annoying man into the air did the same to Harry.

Harry looked for his wand and when he found it he went up to the stage again, "_Protego_!" And his wand formed a white spherical shield around him, making the spell casted by Harry to bounce off onto him causing him to burst out in laughter.

Taking advantage of the situation, Percy swung his wand once more and wasn't sure of what the grass green light that flew from his wand meant when Harry moved to the side to avoid it. The light hit the red haired boy that supported Harry and his face looked paler that usual when he realized what this meant. The boy known as Ron wanted to say something but instead several slugs fell from his mouth and into the floor making everyone around him panic.

"I am so sorry," Percy placed his wand on his tunic's pocket and walked towards the boy. "I didn't know what spell that was."

"Percy, just stay here," said Kristiann, handing the boy a nearby bucket he had found, "Come on, kid, let's go to the nurse's office."

"Oh, no, young ones, the duel isn't over." Gilderoy closed the door before any more students could walk out.

"I hurt someone and you're telling me the duel isn't _over_?!"

"Trust me, with what I've done, that was nothing…you'll have to finish your duel with Potter."

"Screw that," Percy pushed Gilderoy Lockhart to the side and opened one of the doors to follow Kristiann, Harry Potter following him. Both of them heard the moans of all the students that watched them leave.

Percy turned to Harry, "So, no hard feelings?"

"You didn't know so, that's fine."

"Are we cool then?"

Harry smiled and fixed his glasses, "We're cool." And once more, the two second year students shook hands before running to the nurse's room.


	10. First Quidditch Match

**First Quidditch Match**

Percy woke up early that Saturday, impatiently waiting for the afternoon to arrive. Today was the day he proved his skills to Slytherin and everyone else at Hogwarts; today at eleven was his first _quidditch_ match against Gryffindor.

During breakfast all he could think of was of how he would do, the movements he'd try to use, and the technique required to get to the snitch before the Seeker of the lions, Harry Potter.

He took a large bite from his buttered bread before asking Draco, "Do you think I'll do good?"

Draco thought about it before answering, "I'm sure you'll be the best."

Percy smiled, "You will do well as a Chaser."

"Do you really think so?"

"Dude, I wouldn't be telling you this if I didn't think that."

"I really wanted to be a Seeker though."

"Yeah, I know..." But Percy didn't continue, he just looked back to his cup.

Since the first day of school, Draco and Percy had become close friends. He wasn't as terrible as everyone thought he was and he proved him on that. To Draco, Percy was his only true friend. Crabbe and Goyle were just his followers and Pansy was a struggling girl who couldn't decide between Malfoy and Jackson. The only thing he didn't like about his friend was that he was always being good...Everytime Draco tried to mess with Potter, Percy would get in the way, keeping him from his daily "Potter Bullying."

On Percy's side, his only two friends were Draco and Kristiann. Nobody besides them talked to him and he didn't really mind because both of them made him laugh, something he hadn't really done since the whole Lightning Thief drama. Many people thought that Crabbe and Goyle were also his friends, but they were dead wrong. Both of the boys hated him because Draco usually compared and preferred Percy over them, and they had been friends with Draco since their first year. Pansy could've been called his friend, but all she wanted was Percy's love and he wasn't up for that.

Many would've thought that since Percy was loved in Slytherin, he'd have a lot of friends, but that wasn't reality. Sure, several students wouldn't start one chat with him, but that was a onetime thing. He was appreciated in his table but he wasn't exactly Mr. Popular. Everyone ignored him and only took him in consideration when it came to telling the Gryffindor's off.

Percy was suddenly taken by surprise when a girl kissed his cheek, "Pansy, please don't do that." He said as he cleaned the wet spot on his skin.

"Has anybody told you how handsome you are?"

"No, and I don't worry about it..."

"Are you as excited as Draco for your first quidditch match?"

"I can't wait."

"You show Gryffindor who the boss is!"

"Pansy, don't start something that may not have a good ending."

"But it will have a good ending because you will beat them at the match today."

With an irritated sigh, Percy turned his body around and leaned on the edge of the table. At that moment a girl came running, Pansy bumped into her and all of the papers she was holding escaped her hands. He rapidly stood up and helped her stand. By the colors of her tie, she belonged to Ravenclaw. Her light brown hair was down and two inches below her shoulders. He quickly recognized her from his first Herbology lesson as Cecily West. When she looked up to Percy she blushed, "P-Percy Jackson!"

Percy kneeled to pick up the papers she had dropped. He noticed that all of them were drawings. Very well drawn images of a certain student of Hufflepuff he quickly recognized in the distance.

The girl took the paper from his hand, "You weren't supposed to see that..."

Pansy grabbed one of the papers from the stack the Ravenclaw was holding. "But what do we have here? A Ravenclaw girl crushing on the Hufflepuff boy? Not only that, but isn't he a little old for you? Oh, I think I recognize this handsome guy!" Cecily tried to get the drawing from Pansy's hand but she just kept pushing her away. "Cecily West has a crush on the Hufflepuff quidditch captain Cedric Diggory!" Pansy made sure that was loud enough to get the entire room's, especially Cedric's, attention. And it worked.

Cecily began to blush as she saw that Diggory was looking at their direction. "Just g-give it back!"

"Pansy!" Percy was angry and he took the drawing from Pansy's hand, making her gasp at the sudden movement. He gave the drawing to the second year Ravenclaw. "Here you go," He rubbed his hands on the girl's shoulders and tried to comfort her.

Trying to hide her blush, she said, "Thank you, Percy Jackson, you're a good guy...you shouldn't be in the same table as _her_." Her sapphire colored eyes glared at Pansy then went back to Percy.

"You truly have talent."

"My mom taught me."

"Well, I'm sure Cedric's lucky to be drawn by someone with an amazing gift." Where were all these words coming from? Usually, Percy was terrible at comforting people.

Cecily seemed hesitant about doing something, but she did it anyway. She kissed Percy's cheek, "You should be in Gryffindor, _they_ deserve you." And with that, she ran off to her table to sit with her friends.

He stood up and grabbed his stuff, not even looking at the wide-eyed Pansy Parkinson. He took his tunic, and turned to Malfoy, "Do you want to go?"

Still shocked, Malfoy nodded and followed Percy as he walked out the dining room. He would have never thought that there was a side of him that could comfort troubled eleven year olds.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

The rest of the day had passed by quicker than Percy would've noticed. In the middle of the day, Marcus Flint had picked him and Draco from their room to start heading to the field. Both boys followed Flint onto the field where the rest of the team was waiting.

Shortly after they arrived, students began to settle and they placed themselves on the seats that would give them a better view of the game.

"Percy!" He turned around and looked at Kristiann; he wore his Ravenclaw scarf with a black sweater, "Good Luck out there." He said a bit nervous.

"Thanks, I'll need it."

"By the way, I saw what you did to help Cecily West...it was sweet of you."

"I did what I had to." He was blushing.

"Well, I can't stay here long, I have to go." He hugged the thirteen year old, "I'll be the one who'll be cheering for you the loudest."

"Thanks."

Kristiann backed away and before leaving he said to the entire team, "Good Luck guys!" The team only responded with smiles and nods.

"Alright, team." Marcus began as he signaled everyone to come close, "we have to win this."

"Obviously." Said Drew Bazar, the second Chaser and number 4, causing a few giggles.

"I'm serious, we can't lose to Gryffindor. We have better brooms than they do so this should be a piece of cake. Maria and Marion...you know what to do." Maria and Marion Salvador, one a Beater (#2) and the other a Keeper (#3), agreed with a bored 'Yes, Sir' before the blond fraternal twins continued with their conversation. "Percy, just try to keep Potter from the snitch and try to get it before he even thinks about it." He just nodded and held his broom tighter.

After he was done talking, Madam Hooch walked in and told them to start heading out and they all got in order from number one to seven. The whole section of Slytherin cheered for them as the other three cheered for their opposing team.

"WOOOO! PERCY YOU CAN DO IT!" Kristiann's excited yelling was heard and Percy smiled, taking a deep breath.

They reached the middle of the field, where Hooch was standing. Marcus Flint and the Keeper of Gryffindor, Oliver Wood, gave eachother death glares when the referee said, "I want a clean fight," And everyone knew that when she had said that she meant Flint. "On my whistle..." Percy's heartbeat increased everytime the woman talked. He was sure that at any moment he would pass out. "Three...Two...One!"

The volume of the excitement filled students increased as all fourteen brooms went up in the air. Harry and Percy flew the highest as both of them tried to find the golden snitch.

The storm clouds were supposed to make this easy for him since the sky was gray but instead it had become more difficult than those times in which the sun was out. He stopped at a point in which all that surrounded him were layers and layers of dark clouds. He could hear the sounds of the roaring crowd as Lee Jordan said, "And thanks to Drew Bazar Slytherin earns ten points!"

Percy smiled and at that moment he saw Harry Potter entering the same room of clouds Percy was at. He turned and noticed the Seeker of Slytherin sitting on his broom searching for the same item as him.

Suddenly in the space between the two Seekers, the golden ball with wings appeared and started to fly around them, teasing them into going after it. Percy was the first one to make a move. He rushed to it, diving in on his broom to increase the speed. This was a good feeling that was growing on him.

Harry quickly reached onto Percy but was behind by several inches.

"Another ten points for Slytherin scored by Draco Malfoy!"

Both noticed that Gryffindor was losing and Harry knows that catching the snitch is his only hope. Percy wanted to prove himself to everyone, he wanted them to know that he is a worthy opponent; he wanted to earn Gryffindor's respect.

Percy noticed that Harry Potter is no longer following him; instead he was escaping a Bludger that seemed to want Harry on the floor. He knew he was going to regret this but Harry was in trouble and he had nothing against him. He made his way to where Potter was being attacked and he tried to get it, but the Snitch passed in front of him and he was confused of what he was going to do.

He wrapped his hands around the Bludger and tried hard to not let it go but failed on his first attempt. The thing attacked Harry and it hit him in the arm and they both heard the crack coming from it.

Percy tried once more, and he held on to the Bludger, this time he doesn't let go of it and it made the ball angry because it starting to hit Percy in the stomach and ribs. It hurt him so much but he couldn't allow it to hurt anyone.

The Golden Snitch passed in front of Percy but he feared that if he used of his hands, the Bludger would escape and it'll try to kill _him_.

He held the Bludger as much as he could as he stretched his right hand to catch the snitch that was in front of him.

Harry moved forward and stretched out his good hand to catch the snitch but the wild Bludger escaped from Percy and it hit Potter, throwing him off his broom, but Percy caught him before he could fall. The pain from his ribs increased as he tried to pull Harry up. The bludger made another attack, this time hitting the hand that kept Harry from falling. Percy screamed in pain and he knew it was broken. He tried to catch some air to decrease the pain that came from his body and hand.

Eventually, the agonizing pain forced him to let go of Harry and he fell. From below the layer of clouds, he heard the screams of girls as they saw the Seeker of Gryffindor fall.

The rain had begun and the Bludger disappeared. The torturous ache made him light headed but he had to stay up there and find that Golden Snitch. When he saw it he stretched out his arm, the agony increased but he managed to lean forward to raise the speed of his broom. His finger felt the metal and he leaned in even more but the snitch moved to a different direction.

Growling, Percturns es his broom and he saw how the snitch is diving. He went after it and he stretched his hand once more when he had the crowds of students on sight once more. All of Slytherin was cheering for him. Kristiann noticed Percy's hand and he knew it was broken.

He was about to hit the floor, and he still couldn't catch the snitch. He tried to move forward and he extended his hand once more. He closed his eyes and he knew that he didn't have enough time to make a move on his broom to avoid the impact. When he felt his hand wrapping around a round object, everything went black.

Percy Jackson's broom had crashed with the floor after he had caught the snitch, knocking him unconscious.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

His eyes open slightly and he knew he was at the nurse's office. Percy felt a pair of arms wrapping around him, "Percy!" It was Kristiann, "I thought you'd never wake up."

"How long has it been?"

Harry Potter, who was standing next to Kristiann, responded, "Four Hours...In case you're wondering, Slytherin won."

"Oh," He said simply.

"Apparently, the Bludger that had attacked me was cursed." Harry continued rubbing his hand on the cast that covered his left arm.

"On my first game, I make a fool of myself by crashing against the floor."

"It wasn't your fault," Kristiann began, "You didn't have enough time to make a move on your broom." He hugged the boy once more, "Oh Percy you had me so worried."

"I'm sorry."

Then from out of nowhere the Weasley Twins, Fred and George, appeared with a basket of sweet bread and cookies in their hands, "Here," They both said at the same time, "This is for you." They gave Percy the gift.

"Why?"

"Harry told us what happened-" Fred said.

"And we informed everyone else about the situation." George finished.

"Everyone is talking about it, Percy." Harry said timidly.

That made Percy feel good inside. He never thought that after his first game, many good things would come out from it. Harry Potter and he were now definitively friends now and he knew that this was just a portion of an even better thing.


	11. The Hooded Man in the Nightmare

**The Hooded Man in the Nightmare**

After the first Quidditch match, Percy had earned respect from everyone. People couldn't help themselves from noticing that he risked his hand to save a Gryffindor. He even had earned his little group of fangirls.

As he walked to his Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, Ginny Weasley had bumped into him, but not even turning back to make contact. He thought that maybe she was in a rush, since she had dropped a notebook with a leather cover and she did not return to pick it up. He tried to reach her to hand the diary to back but lost her as soon as she took the stairs.

He ignored it, and placed the notebook on his shoulder bag. Percy walked to his class before arriving late. Today, as many thought, was going to be a very interesting class. Kristiann was planning to give a lesson on the water and fire spells.

When he reached his classroom, it was half full. He took a seat next to his best friends, Draco Malfoy. In the table, there were three things: a candle, a cup, and a metal teapot.

About a minute later, Kristiann walked in. He wore black trousers and a red shirt with the first three buttons undone, revealing his perfect chest. Many girls who noticed seemed to be losing it. When he saw Percy, he smiled, and the boy returned the smile his professor had given him.

Once he noticed that the entire class was ready, he began with his introduction, "Hello class, good afternoon." He smiles, "I'm sorry if I'm looking a little messy, it's just that I didn't have enough time this morning to get ready.

"Anyways, let's not concentrate on my appearance...Today, I will be teaching you how to handle two out of the four elements of the world, Water and Fire.

"As you all have noticed, infront of you there three objects, that after you have learned how to handle the spell, you will test them with them.

"With the water spell, you will fill in the cup. With the fire, you'll light the candle, and with both, you'll make tea...Is that understood?" The entire class nodded and he continued, "Now, with your wands repeat after me...For the water spell, you will say, _Aguamenti_..." And from his wand a bit of water came out flying from the tip and Kristiann caught it with a cup before it fell on the floor. The whole class repeated and only Hermione got it right the first time, "Well, you guys repeat while you're trying to fill up the cup...for the fire, the spell is _Incendio_." The class repeated. A small fire light up the scented candle, "Mmmm, strawberries." He put off the flame and he placed the candle next to the cup to take the teapot, "With the teapot you will do the following: _Aguamenti_," He says softly and the water that came from his wand filled up the container. "_Incendio_," He uses the fire spell to heat the teapot until steam comes out from the top. He puts a small bag of tea inside and after he is done, pours some of the liquid into the cup he had used as a demonstration. Kristiann looks at the liquid for a while before pouring two spoonfuls of sugar.

He walks over to Lavender Brown, and hands her the cup, "Come on, taste it, its cinnamon."

The girl blushes and with her hand shaking, she takes the cup from him. Timidly, she takes a sip and says, "T-this is good."

"Well, now that you all know what to do, try it yourself."

Draco went first; he tried to do the fire spell to light up the candle but failed. Then Percy tried to fill up the cup with the water spell but also failed. You'd think he'd be able to handle this spell with no effort, but he couldn't. Hermione, who was sitting behind them with Ron Weasley, sighed and walked over to their table.

"That's not how you do it."

"Demonstrate, then." Percy challenged.

"_Aguamenti_!" She says and the cup quickly fills with water. After she was done, she turns to the candle, "_Incendio_." And just as expected, there was a small fame on setting off a fruity scent.

She walked back to her table and Kristiann showed up. "Ah, you got the orange candle, my favorite." He patted Percy's head, "Keep up the good work, Perce."

After several tries, Percy and Draco finally managed to make a descent tea to drink. They got an A for the day. Kristiann was extremely satisfied with their teamwork.

When the class was dismissed, Percy went back to his room. There, he decided to sleep until dinner came, which was an hour away. But he had trouble in falling asleep the first fifteen minutes. But the tea he drank made him a bit sleepy. He looked out the window. November was over and December made it quite clear that it was here. The leaves had fallen off from most tress and snow had begun to fall.

He had been consumed by his thought so much he hadn't noticed he had fallen asleep.

He thought he'd never have another horrific nightmare until today.

The location was different from the last time; they were in an abandoned house. He didn't where he was heading, but he stopped at a large wooden door.

When he opened it, he saw the blood that splattered the wall like bright red paint as he drew his scissors across the dog's throat in a neat line.

Percy heard the gurgled barking the dog let out as it chocked on that which gave it life; the muffled thump as he dropped its lifeless body in the ground.

He smelled the coppery smell that filled the air like the fountain of red that spurted from its neck.

Frozen, Percy stood there, not knowing what to do. His eyes were wide after watching the hooded man that had haunted him even before he came to Hogwarts, killing a dog; however, his brain still couldn't process what was happening infront of him.

That was when the man raised his head.

_Has he noticed me? Is he going to do something to me? Is this my end? _Questions like that filled his mind repeatedly, but it looked like he was staring into blank space, not noticing the intruder who was at his door watching him in horror. The moonlight at the small window in the corner of the room allowed him to see vaguely. The blood on the walls and the floor seemed strangely bright. He posed his eyes again on the man, examining his moves, ready to run as fast as he could. From what he could see of him, his eyes were a bright blue, and they seemed to glow on the dark. The man's shoulders started shaking, and his lips curved up into a smile, and then a chuckle, then giggles, and now, he was laughing maniacally. He seemed unsatisfied with his work, but the laughter didn't stop. Percy felt chills running down his spine and cold sweat falling down his face. His throat was dry and his feet felt like they were glued on the floor, but somehow he managed to run out of that room. He ran like if there was no tomorrow as he heard the laughter stop suddenly. He kept running, looking for a safe place.

He reached a room with a black door. His shaking hands turn the doorknob but he doesn't have enough time to get in. Percy feels a strong hand holding his shoulder and an agonizing pain struck his back.

"_You will never escape me, Percy Jackson, as I will haunt you until your corpse lies in front of me...Your nightmares, are just the beginning of what of what I am capable of...of what I can manipulate in you..._" The man stabs him again before he can continue, "_I want you dead, Percy Jackson, and I'm sure someday, someone will explain why, but until then, I will not appear in your life again but when you encounter me once more, maybe, just maybe, I'll reveal my identity._"

And with a gasp, Percy woke up from his nightmare. It took him some time to go back to his normal heartbeat and breathing. _Who can the hooded man be? _He thought to himself.

Rubbing his eyes, he turned to the clock to check the time. Exactly eight o'clock. He stood up and lazily adjusted his tie before walking down to the common room of his house.

"Yo, Percy, where'd you find this diary?" He hears Drew Bazar's voice and turns to face him. His green eyes widened when he noticed that in his hands, was Ginny Weasley's journal. "And who in hell is Tom Riddle?"

"Where did you get that?"

After he was done laughing at something his friend had said, he answers, "I took it from your little friend, what was his name again?" He thought about it for a moment, "Drake Morgan?...No, that doesn't seem right..."

"Draco Malfoy." Percy was angry. Since Gilderoy Lockhart's appearance in Hogwarts, Drew Bazar had been a major bother to him. "Give it back."

Drew, with a lack of effort, stood up and stretched his arm to give him the journal but before Percy could touch it, "Take it from me, Jackson."

He pulled out his wand and pointed it at his neck, "With Pleasure." The small group of students surrounding them seemed to be enjoying this. Even though he was angry, Percy hoped that Drew wouldn't expect a duel because he didn't know many spells.

The fourth year student was about to bring out his wand but at that moment the prefect of Slytherin, McKenzie Meyers, showed up, "What's going on?"

With an arrogant smile growing on his face, Drew backed away, "I was just trying to give Percy his journal and he didn't seem to like that."

McKenzie turned to the thirteen year old, who was still looking at Fourth year boy, "Is that true?"

"No...He's lying." Percy was making an effort to hold back all of the bad words he wanted to tell the idiot of Drew Bazar.

She took the journal from Drew's hand and gave it back to Percy, "Well, whoever started, consider this a warning." And McKenzie walked away.

Percy, mad about the fact that Drew had gotten away with it, decided to leave the Slytherin house.

He wanted a place filled with peace, where he would be able to calm himself down. The cafeteria was a definite no because Pansy Parkinson was there and all she ever did when Percy was around, was flirt with Draco so that he'd pay attention to her. Kristiann was probably busy so he was marked out of the list. The only place remaining was the library, a place that had anything he'd be anxious to visit.

He opened the wide doors and walked in, only to face a thin woman who seemed to have a low tolerance level, bumped into him. Percy had heard of this woman and how strict she was when it came to being at the library. Everybody knew her as Madam Pince.

Slowly, he started to walk around the place, looking for an available seat in which he would have some privacy but most of the tables were taken by either a group of people studying and discussing some things or groups of girls trying to get information out of eachother about the latest gossip. He stopped when he saw a table with five vacant seats. On one of the chairs was sitting a girl from Ravenclaw. She looked up when she heard the sound of the chair in front of hers moving.

"Hi." She said put her sketching pencil down.

"Cecily West, right?"

She nodded and Percy couldn't help noticing, angry as he claimed to be, that she was extremely pretty, with her light brown hair in a messy bun that was held together by a pencil. "What is Slytherin's golden boy doing here?"

"Just trying to calm down." He sighed and continued, "You?"

Her pale cheeks filled with blush, "Cedric Diggory talked to me before dinner, and um, I came here to draw something he asked for."

"Is it you?"

"Oh, no...I don't really like him anymore..." She looked down to her sketch.

"Why not?"

"Let's just say that he's not the person I expected him to be." She picked up her book and showed Percy the drawing, "He asked me to make him a sketch of Cho Chang so that he could give it to her for Valentine's Day."

"Ouch, that must've hurt."

Cecily chuckled and Percy's thoughts were right...her smiled _was_ just as pretty as she was. "I don't worry about it."

"I'm sure you'll find someone."

"Honestly," She leaned closer to him to whisper, "I don't look forward to that." Cecily backed away and stared at him. She could've gone an entire life without knowing who Percy Jackson was until this year began, and she was glad she didn't have to wait longer to meet someone like him. He was handsome compared to the other Slytherin boys. He was tall, slightly tanned, ocean green eyes that could make anyone get lost in them, and long black hair that stopped at the middle of his neck and messed around his cheeks and forehead.

Just as she looked back to her sketchbook, Percy gaze went up to look at her. Cecily noticed and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing."

She gathered up her stuff and placed them inside her shoulder bag. "I have to go, Percy." She gave him a sweet smile, enough to make Percy never forget it. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah, I'll see you soon." Cecily smiled once more before leaving the library and Percy Jackson was left with the thought of that girl on his head.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

****Author's Note: Hello everyone! It is me, Cadlg...Well, I must admit that writing this story has been, by far, the best thing I have ever done. I have to say, you guys make this happen. Um...There's this thing that I have to point out...Percy and Hermione will not happen...I do not plan to change anything that the amazing J.K. Rowling has already set out for you guys. All of the Harry Potter couples that you all know are staying the same and well, I'm still deciding if Percy will have a love interest or not. If he does, I already have the perfect OC, who has already come out twice in the story. Another thing is that, there is some OCs that I created for this story so that it'll go on the right flow. Last thing is...I'm holding a small contest...In the story I made a little cameo as a student...my name is my real life one just with a different last name (clue: I portrayed myself as an eleven year old even though I'm not eleven...I'm freaking older that...), whoever gets it right, I will give you a character in the story that will come out as whatever you want in whatever year you please. You can put the answer on the review...whoever wins, I will Inbox you telling you the information and the link of the chapter that your character came out at. Anyways, I am done...Please Read & Review.**


	12. Detention

**Detention**

The Christmas break was just around the corner and everyone was getting ready for it. Snow covered the fields, and the school had decided to bring in an enormous Christmas tree to place in the dining room. Teachers, except for Professor Snape, decorated their classes with red and green decorations, just to get in the spirit.

McGonagall went to every class taking names of those who'd be spending their vacation in Hogwarts. That was when the owls arrived at breakfast, dropping off the things that were sent to parents to their owners. Percy's owl, Shannon, let go of a small package and at the right timing, it fell on his hands. It was from his mother. He quickly opened it, and as he expected, it was a bag of blue candy. After he was done, he reached for his bag and grabbed an envelope and gave it to Shannon, "You know what to do." He said with as smile as he ran his hand through his bird's feathers before it flew out the window once more.

"Look, that's Cecily West's bird." Draco said and Percy's eyes followed where his best friend's finger was pointing. The owl was small compared to Percy's. Its eyes were golden and its feathers white with a few strikes of black on the wings. His eyes stopped when they spotted Cecily. Her light brown hair was held in a sideway braid. Her smiled turned into a grin when she received a small box wrapped in purple paper and colorful ribbons. He would've been staring at her longer if Padma Parvati hadn't pointed him out. When she turned to his direction, Percy faced his breakfast plate.

"How did you know that was that loser's bird?" Pansy said.

Percy thought he'd never be present for the moment in which he'd see Draco Malfoy blush, but it was happening, "Lucky guess." Draco said nervous.

"You don't like her do you?" Pansy seemed angry.

"Well..." But he never continued, instead, the blond boy looked away awkwardly.

"No!" Angry, Pansy almost yelled, "You cannot like her! She's a loser! A nobody! That is why Cedric Diggory doesn't like her because she's nothing!" The Slytherin girl seemed to be going crazy and she stood up, making her way to the Ravenclaw table. Percy and Draco, both very mad, followed her. Pansy took the box Cecily's owl had left her and she dropped it on the floor, a loud breaking noise coming from it. Padma seemed as if she was going to attack her but a girl with blond hair stopped her. Cecily stared at the box and her expression changed from sad to extremely angry. Her fists closed and she was ready to hit Pansy at any moment, all she needed was one more push and that's exactly what she had done. "So, what, you just act as the misunderstood artist to get the attention?! You are nothing, Cecily West, _NOTHI_-" But Pansy never finished because a punch in the nose interrupted her.

Pansy had fallen to the floor, shocked, and she quickly stood to return the hit, but that was when Percy and Draco interfered. "Draco, just take Pansy and make sure, she doesn't try to put this all on Cecily...I'll just stay here and try to fix this."

With a nod, Draco took Pansy and they walked out of the dining room.

Percy turned to Cecily and she was picking up the box from the floor. He tried to get close to her, but Padma stopped her, "Don't worry about it, we'll handle this."

"No," Cecily stood up, "That's fine."

"Was that from your parents?" Percy asked.

She nodded, "For my birthday," Her fingers began to remove the ribbons and paper. When she was done, she opened the box, and inside was a broken glass figure of a swan. She seemed to be remembering something. She wasn't sure it would come out right but she was willing to give it try, "_Reparo_!" And with those words being said, the pieces flew back together, becoming one again. She smiled, satisfied by the way the spell had come out.

"Well, are you okay?"

Cecily nodded once again, "I've wanted to do that to Pansy Parkinson since last year." She chuckled.

That made him laugh, "She can be like that..."

"Yeah, I've noticed." She looked at Percy and smiled, "Thank you for helping me anyways...You're a good guy."

He smiled, "So, today's your birthday, huh?"

"Thirteen."

"Just like me." And their eyes at that moment met; his green eyes making contact with her sapphire ones.

"Percily!" Their moment had been interrupted by the shout of three girls.

"What?" Percy and Cecily said at the same time.

"That's what we're calling you guys...Percily." Padma said with a broad smile.

Cecily grabbed her stuff, "It was nice seeing you again, Percy." Her hand touched his arm, "I must go, bye." And before she left, she kissed Percy's cheek.

Blushing, Percy turned and started to walk back to his table. Cecily West was all he thought of as he made his way back to Slytherin. She was so pretty, prettier than any girl he'd ever seen. Her eyes a rare sapphire color, and her hair, a light brown hue.

The image of the girl faded away when somebody crashed into him. The sound of something hard breaking, made him snap out of it completely.

"Oh no!" The voice of a girl said and Percy looked down to her. Her hair was medium and a dark caramel color. She kneeled down and began to pick up the red berries she had dropped.

"I am so sorry...I was distracted..." He helped her by gathering the pieces of a broken jar.

"That's fine, it's not the first time I break something." She placed a lock of hair behind her ear and she sighed irritated, "Those were fresh mistletoe berries!"

"Choi!" They heard Professor Snape, "You dropped that on purpose didn't you?"

"N-no, I didn't."

"She didn't." Percy helped her stand up.

"Don't interfere, Jackson." His eyes went back to the girl, "As a punishment for creating this mess, you'll have to help Madam Pince with arranging books after dinner."

"It was my clumsiness that made her drop her things; you cannot just punish her when it was my fault."

"Then you'll be serving detention with her as well and my decision is final." With one last glare for the both of them, Snape walked away.

"Thanks for standing up for me, Percy that was pretty cool of you."

"No, don't worry about it, um..." He hoped that the girl with the dark blue eyes would help him out with filling in the blanks.

"Uh, yes, Arwyn Choi." The girl of Ravenclaw shook hands with Percy, "I'm in your potions class...I'm the girl Snape took the mythology book from." Embarrassed, Percy shook his head...he still had no clue who the girl was. "I'll see you after dinner for detention."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When dinner ended, Percy made his way to the library, where he was supposed to be helping Madam Pince with organizing library books.

The thin old woman gave a cart to each of the second year students. They were large heavy books, with thousands of pages in all of them. "Organize them on their corresponding shelves by the author's last name." And both responded with a simple nod.

The first book Percy had to put on its place was _Working with Werewolves _by Hector Whitehall. He looked up and on the side of the forty-eight shelves were letters from the alphabet.

With an irritated sigh, he walked to the second to last shelve: W-Z. There, he looked for the last name closest to the one he was looking for. _Wagg, Washington, Whitman, Wiggle. _He moved the books of Samantha Washington and Carl Whitman apart so that in the middle, he could place _Working with Werewolves_.

He opened the book to check in there was anything inside, and he was right. In between pages 238 and 239 there was a cut off article of The Daily Prophet. He slowly unfolded it and read:

Two Prisoners Escape from Azkaban

_ Last night, two of the biggest criminals, Sirius Black and Damien Lestrange, escaped the highly secured Azkaban prison. According to Cornelius Fudge, Sirius Black, possibly the most dangerous ever to be held in Azkaban, and Damien Lestrange, son of another hazardous delinquent, Bellatrix Lestrange, teamed up and organized their escape._

_ "All of the most powerful wizards and witches are already looking for the pair," said Fudge, "The Ministry has everything under control."_

_ The Muggle world has also been warned and is already taking precautions in case they ever come across them. _

Underneath the article were two pictures of the fugitives. Sirius Black was a man with a sunken-face with long black hair. Then, there was Damien Lestrange, a boy much younger than the first man, possibly in his early twenties, with extremely messy charcoal black hair but with a blond braid that stopped in the middle of his torso. Both of them were pale and they seemed as if they lacked sleep. In their picture the two laughed manically, especially Damien, whose psychotic appearance killed the remaining innocence in his ice blue eyes.

"It's like staring into the eyes of evil." Percy looked up, and stared at a tall fifth year student with blond, almost white, hair and sapphire colored eyes that said with a broad smile, "It gets to anyone who stares into it."

Percy folded the paper and placed it in his pocket, "Yeah...I guess...so this is how a wizard criminal looks like?"

The boy chuckled, "Dude, if you think that's bad...you obviously haven't seen Bellatrix Lestrange, she looks way much worse than her son."

"Oh...well, is there anything you need?" He said shyly.

"Yes, um, I am looking for my sister, Cecily West," No wonder that sapphire color in his eyes seemed familiar, "She's usually here, drawing or looking for a book that might give her inspiration for her next art piece."

"Sorry, man, I haven't seen her...I'm just here serving my detention time."

He leaned on the cart full of books and stretched out his hand, "Jordan Heath West, fifth year...you may call me Heath...not Jordan, only my parents and sometimes Cecily call me Jordan."

Percy, who was still holding the book, didn't shake Heath's hand. "What's your name?"

"Percy Jackson." He placed the book where it belonged and grabbed the next one: _I'm in Love with a Vampire_ by Melinda Jones. The title made him roll his eyes.

"Your name is cool." Heath said as he pulled out a piece of gum from his pocket.

Percy looked at him in surprise, "You've never heard of me before?"

"Nope."

"Funny, because most Ravenclaws like to talk about me."

"I think Cedric might've mentioned you in one of conversations, but I may be wrong..." Heath smiled, "I suppose, since you're busy, I must leave, it was nice chatting with you and, if I were you, I'd keep that article hidden...there must be a reason of why it was left there."

After the boy disappeared, Percy made his way to the J-K shelve where he bumped into Arwyn Choi. "Oh, Percy, I'm sorry."

"No, that's fine."

"I was just looking for Heath West because I just saw Cecily pass, atleast I think it's her, but there's a low possibility of me being wrong because I'm really good with faces."

"I was just talking to him...he went over there."

Arwyn looked to where Percy had pointed but to her disappointment, Heath had already found Cecily. "Ah, damn it"

"You seem disappointed."

"It just that...never mind!" And she took her cart from the J-K section.

The minutes in detention seemed like hours and Percy didn't like that. He didn't go back to the Slytherin house until midnight because it turned out that Madam Pince had more books for him and Arwyn. What was worse is that the effects of not having enough time to sleep were probably going to begin during Snape's class on the following day.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

****Author's Note: Hello! It is I, again, cadlg7...Well, here I go again with another awkward moment but first, I must announce the winner of the contest...her username is Jayfire (The character was Cecylia Barnes of chapter 6) and that person has a character in this chapter, and, no, it is not Jordan Heath West. Second thing, I guess I will give Percy a love interest and I think some of you might've figured out who it is...Anyways, sorry for the late update...I've just been sick for a few days and it takes some time to plan the process of the chapter and story...so yeah, thanks to all those who have reviewed and put the story on their Alert and/or Favorites... To all those who added me to their favorite author list, thank you all too and well, READ & REVIEW!**


	13. Winter Break

**Winter Break**

Winter wasn't something Percy enjoyed. He preferred the hot over the cold any day. He was back at New York for the winter break, and his professor, Kristiann, was driving him back to the apartment his mother had just finished organizing.

"So what do you plan on doing for Christmas?" Kristiann asked with a bright grin.

"My mom wrote on her recent letter that she was planning to invite my two best friends, Annabeth and Grover."

"Are they also demigods?"

"Just Annabeth, her mom is Athena...Grover, on the other hand, is a satyr." Percy looked at the twenty-one year old driving the sports car that people seemed to lose their minds for, "Are you doing anything with your family during the break?"

His smile faded away and Percy knew he had said something wrong, "No, I don't plan on doing anything because I...well, I...don't..." He gulped and tried to keep his eyesight on the road, "I don't have a...a family."

"Oh," Percy's mouth was dry, "I'm sorry...If you don't mind me asking...how'd they die?"

Kristiann chuckled, "Percy, they didn't die." He laughed this time, "I just don't talk to them. Most of it dealt with personal reasons that you wouldn't understand and that I would not have enough nerve to tell you. Because of those reasons, they treat me like an outcast."

"That sucks," And at that moment an idea had popped into Percy's mind, "How about you spend Christmas and New Year's with me and my mom? You'd like it, I can guarantee it."

His eyes widened, "Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah, I mean, you and I have become really close lately...you're practically one of my best friends!"

"Would your mom approve of me staying?" The car stopped infront of a small beige house with a maroon roof.

"I'm sure she will...If I trust you, I'm sure she'll trust you too."

"It's just that...I don't know...maybe-"

"If not than atleast stay for dinner." Percy got out of the car and walked to the back seats to grab his luggage.

"Fine." He said loudly and opened his door to help Percy with his stuff. They both walked to the front entrance of the apartment and rung the bell.

As soon as the door opened Percy was surprised when a pair of arms that had wrapped around him. "Percy!" The blond girl said happily.

"Annabeth?" After she was done another set of arms came to him all of the sudden almost making him drop Shannon. "Grover!"

"It's been so long since we last saw you!" The satyr said.

"I know, I know...I've missed you guys."

"And you have a pet owl now? That is so cool!" Annabeth looked at Shannon carefully.

"Would you guys allow me to come in?...Thank you." He placed his suitcases next to the red couch in their living room.

"Percy?" He heard his mother's voice calling out?"

"Mom!" And he ran towards his mother to give her a long and warm hug.

"Oh, honey, I've missed you so much." She said, fixing her boy's messy black hair. Sally looked up and noticed Kristiann, who was staring at the floor, and she whispered, "Why is your guide here?"

"Yes, about that... "He backed away, "Mom, Kristiann isn't just my guide anymore, he...is also one of my professors and a close friend."

The smiles on Annabeth and Grover's faces faded away and they turned to see the handsome young man, who they hadn't noticed, that only gave them one small wave when all eyes were on him. "Percy?" Annabeth began, "Who is he?"

"Where are my manners, my name is Kristiann Hawthorne and it is a pleasure to finally meet some of Percy's friends." He stretched out his hand but neither of them responded to his greeting.

"Not only that, mom, but I was wondering if he could spend the break with us..." Percy shyly looked down, started to play with fingers and waited for his mother's answer.

"Percy, dear, you have friends who came over-"

"He's my friend, mom, I'm sure he'll get along with Grover and Annabeth."

"Are you sure, I mean we only have the guest room and that one was going to be for Annabeth and Grover."

"I'll share my room with them, Kristiann can take the available room for himself...Mom, he'll be spending the Holidays alone...his family wants nothing to do with him..."

Uncertain, Sally finally said, "If that's the case, then I guess he can stay..." Percy's mom backed away from her boy and walked to the kitchen.

Percy, who was more than satisfied with his mom's answer, turned to Kristiann and mouthed, "She said yes!"

Kristiann grinned and then made his way to the kitchen where Percy heard him ask, "Mind if I help you with dinner, Ms. Jackson?"

Annabeth walked closer, "Who is that?"

"He's my professor and the coolest guy I know."

"Your professor with what? Modeling?" Grover said, chuckling.

"No, with Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Both of them looked confused, "What school are you going to?"

"Hogwarts."

The color drained out of both of their faces. "Percy, please tell me you didn't do that?"

"Do what?"

"Go to Hogwarts!"

"Yeah, I did and I actually like the school."

"Percy, you don't know what wizards do to demigods."

"You're just saying that..."

"Oh my gods, no I'm not!" Annabeth almost yelled.

"Annabeth," Grover said, recovering from the shock wave that he had gotten when Percy said he was attending Hogwarts, "We didn't come here to fight with Percy, okay? If he decided to go to Hogwarts, that was his choice. Besides, his professor seems like a great guy so the school cannot be as bad as everyone makes it seem."

All three of them heard the laughter coming from the kitchen and Percy knew that his mom had begun with the baby stories.

After several minutes of dead silence between the friends, Percy's mother called them out for dinner. Kristiann sat next to Percy and they both began to eat from the plate of beef stew.

"So, Percy," Grover said as he put a can of metal Kristiann had kindly given him in his mouth, "Is there anyone at your new school that you like?"

Annabeth looked up when Percy responded, "No, not really."

"That is a lie." Kristiann said and Percy nudged his arm.

"No, it's not."

Sally giggled and encouraged, "Come on, Percy, who is she?"

"_She_ is nobody, she doesn't exist."

"That's not what you say when it comes to the topic."

"Cecily barely knows me and I barely know her." Percy face palmed and Grover laughed loudly while Annabeth giggled. "Is that her name, Perce, _Cecily_?" Grover teased.

"That is a pretty name." Annabeth admitted with a smile. "Rare, but pretty."

"Fine I'll tell you the truth, I consider her extremely pretty and every now and then she crosses my mind but that is _it_...nothing goes past that." But the four people in the table ignored him and they all gave him a long, "Awwww." And Grover had added kissing noises to make it worst.

"Whatever, you're just saying that to avoid everything else you've told me."

"I've never told you anything that involves her."

"Oh my gosh, shut up, what about those two times she kissed your cheek."

"Oooooh." Sally said as she took another spoonful of the meal.

"That was because I helped her in two occasions and that was her way of saying thank you."

"I'll tell you something...sometimes I hear her talking about you to her friends."

"Really?" His eyes were focusing on his professor and everybody laughed at his action. Rolling his eyes, he decided to change the topic, "So what's up with you guys?"

Annabeth spoke, "My new school is amazing, and I love it because it has all of these architectural courses that I can take."

"Cool, how about you Grover?"

"Well, Chiron has been making me help out with getting the camp ready for the upcoming summer which you'll show up for."

Percy laughed, "Of course, I'll be there."

"Don't leave us hanging like you did this summer."

"I won't, don't worry about that."

After several more minutes of laughing at the stories that were being exchanged, dinner was over. Percy helped with the cleaning while the three guests made themselves comfortable in the three bedroom apartment.

The days of the winter break were better than Percy might've expected and shorter than he would've noticed. For Christmas, he was the one that received the most presents: A watch from Grover, a black leather jacket from his mother, an advanced magic book of spells from Kristiann and Annabeth a black shirt of the Beatles. The days of the Winter Break had been peaceful until the night of New Year's.

Snow had filled the streets of New York; it had been colder than any other night since the vacations began.

Everybody, except for Percy, had been sleeping. He couldn't sleep, something wouldn't allow him to close his eyes and get lost in the world of dreaming. He had felt this feeling before and he knew something was wrong.

He sat up, looked outside his window and there it was. Leaning against a tree, was a man. The hood of his jacket was up and all that he could see was a long blond braid that stopped below his chest. The man looked up from the silver blade he was holding and turned to Percy's window where he revealed a crooked grin. His eyes were the same color as the man he had seen on his nightmare: An ice blue.

Percy looked down to his blanket and he rubbed his eyes. This couldn't be true; the man could not be the one he saw in the newspaper clipping. Damien Lestrange, the prisoner that had escaped Azkaban, was right outside his window, waiting for the right time to kill him.

With a long sigh of disbelief, Percy looked to his window once more and the man was gone. He knew it was just his imagination. He decided to go back to sleep where he knew he'd forget about everything.

He had been asleep for about five minutes when a scream woke him up in surprise. It came from the living room, where Annabeth ad Grover decided to stay after watching a movie.

He quickly stood up and grabbed Riptide which he uncapped it on his way to where his two friends were located. There, he saw something that horrified him in every extreme. Their bodies were seemed as if they were frozen. Holding on to Annabeth's arm, was the same man he had seen a few minutes ago. The knife he had been holding was blood stained, and his lips were on the wound he had made on her arm.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Percy heard Kristiann's voice yell from behind him.

"_Finite Incantatem_!" And the spell that had been casted on him had no effect. The man backed away from Annabeth's immobile body and he began to laugh like had on that nightmare. Like those two criminals on that newspaper. Between crazy laughter he said, "This is just the beginning, Percy Jackson!" With his wand, he muttered some words and from the floor, flames began to wrap around him, making him disappear.

"This is bad." Kristiann said, moving towards Annabeth's body. "This cannot be happening."

"How in hell did that guy get in here?!"

"Same way he got out, Percy, using an Apparition spell." He pointed his wand to the cut on Annabeth's arm and bandages appeared to wrap around her wound.

"Was that Damien Lestrange?! Was that the criminal?!"

Kristiann walked up to him and grabbed Percy by the shoulders, "How did you know about him? Who told you who he was?"

"Nobody did, I found out by myself but that's not the point, I want to know why that monster was in here and why he injured Annabeth."

"He wanted her blood!"

Cold sweat dripped down his face, "What?"

"Demigod blood is considered sacred in the wizard world, it gives any spell caster a lot of power depending on which of Twelve Wizards it comes from. But your little friend's blood is nothing compared to yours, Percy. Athenian blood may give you enough power to cast extremely dangerous spells without a problem but blood from one of the kids from the Main Three, can give you the capability to use magic _without_ a wand."

"Then why didn't he attack me instead of attacking one of my best friends?!"

"That...I cannot answer but I'm sure you'll find out." He walked over to Annabeth and carried her in his arms, "I'll take her to a nearby hospital, you stay with your mom, I think she'll need your comfort after all of this."

After Kristiann had left he went over to his mother's room and the entire time he was with her, he knew that he had to be ready for the next time that the criminal of Damien Lestrange attacked again...He was sure, that next time he saw him, he'd be ready...


	14. Back To School

**Back** **to school**

That Saturday Percy Jackson had returned to Hogwarts, everybody had already heard the story of Damien Lestrange's appearance in New York and the attack he had made on Percy's friend.

There had been different versions and none were close to the real one. Most had believed that Annabeth was Percy's girlfriend and that she died, others said that she was just a neighbor, who coincidently, had Godly blood in her and while Percy was sleeping she had been attacked.

Percy walked over to the lake and took off his shirt. _How would Chiron react to all of this?_ He thought, _I wonder if she's doing better._ He placed his bag with clean clothes to the side. Many people would've thought that he was crazy for taking a swim in the cold weather but he needed to focus on the recent event.

Slowly, he started to get into the ice cold water. His skin felt no difference from the warmth his clothes had given him, to the freezing temperature of the lake. He knew that going deeper and farther away would mean trouble so he laid on the rocks and slid himself away from his bag until the water covered him completely.

The scene appeared infront of him as if he were living through it once more. The man who was drinking Annabeth's blood had to Damien Lestrange, the prisoner who had escaped Azkaban. Why would he want Annabeth's blood and not his? Why would he attack her and not Percy? Not only that, but that same night Kristiann had acted differently when Lestrange's name was mentioned. Why would he change his attitude like that?

Suddenly, he heard noise in the distance. The sound of a bag being dropped and a body sliding down something hard was loud enough to make Percy's eyes open. His head turned and on a tree, not far away from where Percy's stuff was at, was a boy with extremely light blond hair that looked into the lake. Percy begged to the Gods, or wizards, to make the guy go away so that he could get out without being noticed.

When the boy pulled a book from his shoulder bag, Percy knew that he was going to stay for a long while. He looked back at the guy and that's when he recognized him as Jordan Heath West, Cecily's brother. He stood up and left his things next to the tree. Heath began to head to where Percy was at, and the boy, who still laid beneath the water, wanted to disappear in the lake so that he wouldn't get in trouble. He felt a pair of hands grabbing him by the shoulders, bringing him up with force.

"Percy, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Heath asked passing him the towel that was next to his stuff. "Are you trying to drown yourself after what happened to your girlfriend?"

He coughed violently before responding, "W-what? She's wasn't my girlfriend...is that the story you heard?"

"That's the version that's going around..." Heath took a deep breath then continued, "But, if you want my opinion, I think that killing yourself is not the answer." He stood up and Percy took his stuff to the tree the fifth year student was sitting on.

"I wasn't trying to kill myself; I use water to concentrate."

Heath looked at him puzzled, "In the cold weather...Man, the rumors are true, the whole Lightning Thief drama did affect you..." The blond boy seemed to be looking for the right word, "_Mentally_."

"Who says that?"

"Hufflepuff people."

"Of course," Percy grabbed a purple shirt from his bag and put it on.

Heath let out a loud and irritated sigh, "If she wasn't your girlfriend, then what was she?"

"A friend who helped with returning Zeus's bolt. She had stayed at my place for the holidays and she was attacked on one of the nights."

West chuckled and the cussing that followed made Percy smile. "Is it true that the one who injured her was Damien Lestrange? Because as far as my father has told me, he is also wanted in the United States."

"If he is wanted over there, then how come they didn't see him entering the country? I'm sure that the American wizards are as strict as the ones from here."

"They are," Heath placed his hands on the back of his head as he leaned on the tree. "But not as much as the Canadian Ministry and wizards...if they had seen him, they would have caught him right away."

"What makes you so sure of that?"

"My dad, who works for the Canadian Ministry, has caught and sent back most of the criminals of Azkaban."

"So, you and Cecily are Canadian?"

"One hundred percent...anyways, I must go, I need to start on some homework that I was supposed to do during the break." Heath grabbed his shoulder bag and book from the floor and began to walk away, leaving Percy without saying goodbye. "Oh, and Percy," he spun around and looked at the green eyed boy, "If I ever happen to suddenly catch you _trying_ to make a move on Cecily, just keep this in mind: They don't call me the best Beater in twenty years for nothing." He knew that by 'they', he meant the three quidditch teams that had been hit by his rage with a Bludger in a game. There was a devilish smile on his face and Percy's fear increased when he noticed that Heath's eyes had changed from sapphire to a reddish-orange color. Then, he winked and his eye hue went back to normal.

A few minutes passed and Percy decided to grab his stuff and run back to the castle. Many people were staring at him in pity because they thought that Annabeth was his girlfriend at that she died. Why would they think such thing? How did people ever pull out a death on the first day? As far as Kristiann had said, Annabeth had been taken to the hospital and he had to erase her memory so that she wouldn't hold a grudge against Percy and blame him for the event. She had cured by the time she had gone back with her parents and Grover, who had also been put under the Memory spell, went back to camp earlier than scheduled.

During lunch, people were looking at him more oddly than the time the Sorting Hat had set him up for Slytherin. Even Pansy Parkinson wasn't bothering him, she was talking with her friends, something she hadn't done since the first day of school.

"Percy?" Percy looked up from his food plate, which now looked like something else after all the poking he had done to it, and looked at his friend Draco Malfoy. "Are you okay?"

"Look," He said with a sigh, "Annabeth is not my girlfriend, and she's not dead, if that's what you've heard."

"Oh, well, I suppose that's good for you, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but let's not talk about this...how was your break?"

"Dude, it was amazing!" And for ten minutes the two boys talked about what they had gotten for Christmas and what they had done for New Year's, their conversation ended.

When they had finished with their meal, Draco and Percy decided to stay so that they could talk about the classes they were planning to take for next year but their chat had been interrupted when Crabbe and Goyle had called out the blond boy. Percy Jackson was alone again. Then, after several minutes, Harry Potter had passed with his friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

"Hey, Harry!" Percy stood up and he greeted the friends that were standing by his side with a simple nod, "Ron, Hermione." Ron forced a smile and Hermione waved. He grabbed his handbag and pulled out Ginny Weasley's (or Tom Riddle's, as it said on the back), "Here, this belongs to some guy named Tom Riddle but I have no clue why Ginny Weasley was carrying it."

Harry looked at him, surprised, "Oh, okay, I'll take care of it."

"I'll see you later then-"

"Wait, Percy, I must ask..." Interrupted Hermione, "What did you put as an example for Professor Hawthorne's homework on the Sea Creatures?"

"The Kraken."

"See, I told you Ron, The Kraken _is_ a sea creature!"

Percy smiled and they left after saying goodbye. He grabbed his stuff and decided to head to the library where he hoped something would pull him out from all that worrying he had been struggling with.

Just as he was about to open the two broad doors, Percy had bumped into Cecily talking to Cedric Diggory. Their smiles faded away when they noticed him looking at them in surprise.

Cecily, who was wearing a grey shirt with a blue V-neck over it, smiled, "Percy! How are you? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"That's good to know, when my father had told me about the situation it was the only thing on my mind for the rest of the break." Cedric looked away awkwardly and Cecily introduced them, "Oh, yes, Percy this is Cedric Diggory...Cedric this is Percy Jackson." Since Cedric hadn't pulled out his hand from his pockets to shake hands, Percy decided to not offer his.

"So you're the famous Percy Jackson, eh? My father likes to talk about you as much as he does with Harry Potter."

"You're the _quidditch_ captain for Hufflepuff aren't you?"

Cedric looked down and chuckled, "No, you're wrong, I'm not the captain yet, but the current one is hinting that I will be next year...which I'm looking forward to since Cecily wants to join the Ravenclaw team for her third year."

Percy turned to the look at Cecily, "You are? That's great, what are going to be?"

She blushed, "A Seeker...but I'm going to be pretty bad at it so don't count on it actually happening." Her hands held on to her sketchbook tighter.

Cedric sighed, "I must go Cecily. If you see Jordan tell him to meet me here in the library before dinner...we have some serious catching up to do." He gave her a small smile before disappearing.

"He calls your brother Jordan?"

"Yeah, he and Cedric are pretty close friends."

They both stayed in awkward silence for a long time until Percy finally spoke, "So, you and Cedric already knew eachother?"

She nodded, "But we've never talked because my brother doesn't like to introduce his friends to, well, me."

"Oh..." They both seemed as if they had nothing to say to eachother, "Why were you here, anyways?"

"Cedric asked me to help him with finding a book for his Defense Against the Dark Arts homework...which reminds me...I found this on one of the books..." She opened her sketchbook and from it, she took out a folded paper that looked like a photograph, "I thought this might've belonged to the professor, since one of the people in the picture looks like him, and it crossed my mind that you'd be the one that'd return it."

Percy unfolded the paper and stared at the photo. There were four people, each from one of the tables. The first and tallest was a boy with slightly tanned skin, grey eyes, and light brown hair from Hufflepuff who was smiling and waving. Next to him was an extremely pretty blonde girl, green eyes, from Gryffindor holding a boy's waist. Percy quickly recognized the grinning boy of Ravenclaw as Kristiann only with longer hair. By his side was a Slytherin boy, who was taller than the girl but shorter than Kristiann by about an inch, his hair was all black except for that one blond highlight on the right side of his face; he looked at the camera with those big blue eyes, that were partly covered by his uneven and messy bangs, and his smile was small but enough to satisfy anybody who looked at it.

"_Damien Lestrange._" Percy whispered to himself.

"Excuse me?" Cecily asked confused.

"Nothing, don't worry about it...I must go, it was nice to see you again." He smiled and began to run as fast as he could, trying to reach Kristiann Hawthorne's classroom. Percy thought that maybe his mind was messing with him because someone like Kristiann would have never been imagined with someone like Damien.

They couldn't have been friends but everything seemed to be pointing to the reasons of why Kristiann had acted so weird when Damien Lestrange's name was mentioned.

There was only one way his questions would be answered and they were just on the other side of the door of his Defense Against the Dark Arts class.


	15. Mysterious Package

Mysterious Package

Percy knocked on the door loudly. He heard the footsteps coming towards him. Kristiann opened, and looked at him, "Is everything okay?"

He walked passed him, "Did you know Damien Lestrange?"

"Yeah, he and I went to school together, except he was in Slytherin and I on Ravenclaw."

"Is that all?" Percy put his hand on his pocket and held the photo. He wanted to show it to him, but first needed to see what Kristiann would tell him.

"Well, he had a major crush on Skylar Phoenix." He turned to his black board and began to write the notes of the next lesson, "By the way, tomorrow I'll be teaching you all how to perform the shield charm...I saw how many students tried to do it on the Dueling Club on Halloween, but you and Miss Granger seemed to be the only ones to get it right."

"I wasn't even trying on that one." Percy sat on top of a desk.

"You seemed to be doing pretty good with it," Kristiann opened a book and flipped through several pages until he reached a chapter that said "_Protego (Shield Charm)_" And he began to copy down some of the words.

Finally, Percy decided to pull out the picture that had been troubling him since he got it, "What can you tell me about this picture?"

"Which one?" Kristiann stopped writing and he turned to face Percy. His eyes widened when he looked at the moving photograph, "Oh."

"Oh?"

"Where did you get that?"

"A friend found it on one of the books of the library and she gave it to me, assuming it was yours...you and Damien were friends?"

"Uh, I don't think it's the right time to talk about this; the story will bore you out of your mind either way."

"I don't mind, I want to hear it." His voice was demanding and he felt as if was being rude.

Kristiann placed the piece of chalk down and began, "Damien Axel Lestrange, that is his full name, if it matters...that's all I knew of him at the beginning. His family had remained unknown to many, especially to me.

"We met on the Hogwarts Express. He and I were the first ones to create our group: The Founder's Children. Many people called it that because it consisted of four best friends from each of the Founder's tables. Jared Stryker, the Hufflepuff in the photo, was a kind, noble and hard working guy. Skylar Phoenix was brave, skillful, and she was never afraid to speak her mind."

Percy interrupted, "She also seemed really pretty."

"As far as I know, she still is...She's the girlfriend that gave me the quidditch ball I used for your training; the ex-girlfriend I don't like to speak of.

"Anyways, I was the smart one of the group, I liked to study a lot and quidditch was my forte. Thanks to me, Ravenclaw never lost." He took the picture from Percy's hand and continued, "My hair looked so ridiculous in this photo." Percy quickly disagreed because it was possibly the best hair he had ever seen on a guy. "Then there was Damien, he was like the founder of Slytherin...distant, quiet, and he liked to keep everything to himself. He knew everything there was when it came to the Twelve Great Wizards and how the blood of their children benefited any wizard who drank from it.

"His weakness had been Skylar but she liked me and that was the issue that brought our group apart. He had a hard time with accepting the fact that Skylar and I were together so, he began to separate and only talk to Jared, making those two closer than ever. So close that Jared made the mistake of telling him that he was a son of Hephaestus."

"Damien killed Jared? Is that the reason of why he was sent to Azkaban?"

"Yes, he drank from his blood then he used the Cruciatus Curse on me so that I wouldn't say anything."

Percy was aware of the Cruciatus spell since he had read about it in the library. "You saw how he killed him?"

Kristiann nodded, "It was horrible, he first tortured him then he drank his blood and when he was done, he used the death spell on him."

"He didn't even care that he was his best friend." Percy shook his head.

"Damien was, and possibly remains, like his family...all of them cared about power than the harm they could cause on people.

"But luckily for me, there was one person that saw all of it happening and he told Dumbledore about it right away. He was sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss by his twenty-second birthday because killing a demigod is quite severe in the Magic World."

"Is that why he didn't kill me? Because he'd earn himself more time in prison?"

"Possibly; seems very likely."

"But what else does he have to lose? He's a criminal and so are his parents!"

Percy's words seemed to upset Kristiann, "That doesn't mean you can go and encourage him to come after you! You can't fight him, not now that he has _two_ Godly Bloods running through his veins!" He grabbed his book and closed it, "I think this conversation is over, Percy."

He knew he'd done something wrong and he was aware that it had upset him. _I shouldn't have done that; he was just trying to protect me_, he thought. Percy grabbed the picture from where Kristiann had placed and put it back on his pocket.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Percy said timidly.

Kristiann didn't even look up nor smiled, he just waved goodbye.

He decided to walk back to the Slytherin house and think about what he had just done. After he was inside, he lay on an emerald cushioned couch. He looked up at the ceiling.

Just as he was about to focus on what Kristiann just told him, Drew Bazar passed with his group of followers, not showing off about the presents he had gotten like any popular kid would've, but instead saying how it should've been Percy instead of his 'eye-candy' of a friend.

"I'm just saying that someone with Percy's blood cannot go around the streets of the world and not be attacked…Oh! Percy, I'm quite happy you made it." His smile disappeared and the sparkle in his eyes faded away.

"What do you want?" Percy said in an irritated tone.

"Nothing, really. Just wondering how in hell you survived an attack by Damien Lestrange, who is son of Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange and is related to Sirius Black."

"It burns you inside to see that I'm still alive, doesn't it?"

"I'll tell you something…you won't last long…I'm sure Lestrange isn't the type that lets his victims go just because he failed the first time." He smiled, "He's just as psychotic as his family is."

"Why don't you just go and try to get yourself beat up by Heath West again like you did before the break?"

"H-how did y-you know about that?"

"I heard him say that to Cedric Diggory and I couldn't help but notice how scared you look when you trash talk the Ravenclaws."

"You little piece of-" But before he could pull out his wand, Maria Salvador stopped him, "Don't worry about it, Drew, he's not worth it." And he walked away with his possibly girlfriend.

He looked at the ceiling, trying to forget about Drew Bazar and how much of an idiot he really was. He was tired big time; he hadn't had much sleep since the Annabeth incident.

He was so close to closing his eyes when Draco Malfoy, his best friend, came in holding a package. "Percy! Oh, Perce. I'm so glad I finally found you!" The boy tried to catch some air, "Dumbledore told me to give you this….He won't tell me who sent it though."

Percy sat up quickly and took the package from Draco's hands. The box was bigger than his two hands and it was carefully wrapped with lavender colored paper. Underneath the bow, made by a thin silver ribbon, there was a piece of folded parchment. He took and inside, there was exotic cursive writing that was directed to Percy.

_Dumbledore will allow you to go into his office for the usage of his Pensieve. Please, try to go as soon as you can, he will explain to how to use it, just make sure nobody follows you. Do not open it until you're there or suspicions will be awakening. _

But there was no name of who sent it, making the boy wonder. "Who do you think it is?" Draco asked.

"Who knows, but I'm going tofind out soon."

With that question running through their head, both boys decided to walk to their rooms.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's Note: I am so sorry for the late update….-sobs- my compute broke…so I had nothing to write the next chapter on. But then my dad let me borrow his computer and I got Writer's Block of what I'd do for the chapters after this one, so I sat on my bed, thinking about what I would do next and if after this story is over I'd include a sequel…but I don't know…I cannot succeed with my broken computer because….it hurts…So yeah, please Read & Review…I love you guys and thank you for making this story happen.


	16. Valentine's Day: Slytherin vs Ravenclaw

**Valentine's Day: Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw**

Percy tapped the pads of his fingers against his quill, ignoring the flecks of ink that splattered over the previously mark-free parchment.

The rest of the library was empty, which was rare since most Ravenclaws and Slytherins preferred to study or write essays in the morning at the library. And yet despite the solitude and blessed quiet, the first signs of spring, sunlight breaking through the window, were extremely distracting.

Gently coaxing him away from the dull words of the best way to combine dragon veins with fairy wings without them causing an extreme explosion, which wasn't such a difficult task to accomplish in the first place.

Eyes occasionally straying from his paper to the high window, a frustrated Percy finally let out an angry huff and shoved the ruined parchment away from him. Hurriedly he stuffed his books away, haphazardly leaving the bag beneath the table as he jumped to his feet and turned towards the door to make a break for it.

Unfortunately as he was making his way out, he nearly ran over Cecily, the Ravenclaw that usually caught Percy's eye. He stumbled a bit, nearly taking down the other second year with him but he managed to grab the girl's elbow and steady both in time.

He glanced up with a sheepish smile, patting Cecily on the shoulder as he looked towards the door around the girl's figure. He had his mind set on at least a few minutes of sunlight, but the sudden presence of his much more studious interest, sent a guilty, gnawing sensation to the pit of his stomach.

A flicker of that selfsame guilt appeared as a frown line between Percy's brows as he met his friend's eyes. "Sorry about that, Cecily." Maybe he'd feel better about it if he managed to get her to come along? It was worth a shot,

"It's fine." She looked down to her hands and she started to play with her fingers.

Without explanation, Percy grabbed Cecily's sleeve and begun to drag her out of the library, a grin lifting at the corner of his lips. "P-Percy, what are you doing?"

"I need air, would you come with me?" His grip loosened as they close the library as they closed the library door behind them and Percy paused enough to speak to Cecily properly, "You don't mind, do you? We could swing by the Greenhouses…We could even go to the Quidditch Field so that you can show me your flying skills."

Her pale cheeks reddened, "Um, I don't know."

"Oh, come on, Cecily…The sun is out after Zeus knows how many months and you don't want to go outside and show me how you fly?!" From Cecily's expression, he knew that he must've blushing.

"Fine, I'll do it." And without thinking, Percy grabbed her hand and they both ran outside.

The sun was brighter than both had expected. The grass that was once frozen by the snow and weather was now green and healthy. The trees somehow recovered their leaves in now time and they looked beautiful as the sun reflected on them.

"You do know tomorrow you have a _quidditch_ match against Ravenclaw…" Her hand slipped away from his and Percy, after he realized what had been happening, he looked away uncomfortable.

"Yeah, and I can't wait to see what your brother has."

"Your team is in for a good beating, I can tell you that." Her hands went into the pockets of her Ravenclaw tunic.

"I can imagine…so is Cho a good player?"

"She is, but she's not going to be in the game tomorrow."

"Why not?"

"She got injured on the last game and it's taking some time for her to recover completely." And at that moment, Percy understood what she was trying to say.

"You're going to replace her."

She chuckled, "It's my brother's idea of a tryout."

Coincidently, seconds after, Jordan Heath West showed up with the entire Ravenclaw team following him. He was laughing at something a boy with red hair had said.

"I think it's best if we leave." Cecily whispered but it was too late, Heath had noticed them.

"Hanging out with Jackson again, huh?" He said loudly, "You know, tomorrow you're going against him, in case you weren't informed."

"Percy is my friend…and I can't just stop talking to him just because you say so."

"I'm your older brother."

"And of course, you have to remind me that yet another day!"

"Well, it obviously doesn't seem to stick on your thick little head, does it?" Anger seemed to be reflecting on both of the sibling's sapphire eyes.

"It'll stick when you stop treating me like a child!" Cecily yelled at Heath and seemed to surprise him and Percy.

"You are one!"

It seemed as if Cecily wanted to yell something back at him but she held it back and everyone who was staring knew that what she wanted to say wasn't good. Instead of replying to her brother's comment, she turned around grabbed Percy's wrist, and walked away.

"I'm really sorry you had to see that." She let go of him and placed a lock of light brown hair behind her ear. "I'm embarrassed."

He didn't think Cecily would mind if his fingers entangled themselves with hers, so he followed his instincts and held her hand, "Don't worry about it…I'm sure your relationship with him will get better."

"Knowing Jordan, it won't." She smiled and pulled him in for a hug.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Alright, team, ever since Heath West became the captain, the Ravenclaws have not been an easy target." He sighed in relief, "But from what I've heard, their replacement Seeker isn't that good so, Percy, this shouldn't be so hard for you."

He nodded.

Marcus Flint seemed to be the only who heard the whistle because he said, "Word of advice, try to avoid West when the Bludger is near him…Alright, everybody get in line…Hurry!"

The crowd roared when the Slytherin team came out. Percy was number seven, and most of the Slytherins seemed to have painted that number in their silver and green posters. Crabbe and Goyle were part of the group that cheered for the sixth player, Draco Malfoy.

On the other side of the stadium the Ravenclaws looked fiercer than they could've imagined. Heath, who was the one than started their line, looked tougher than all those other times he and Percy had encountered. His blond hair had been held back by the blue goggles, and the uniform made him seem much taller than what he already was.

Cecily was the last one. Her hair was in a ponytail, and it made her hair look longer than it actually was. Her gloved hand was holding a Nimbus Two Thousand and One tightly. She was just as nervous as Percy.

"If I had known Cecily West was going to be here, I would've combed my hair." Draco said lowly to his friend.

"You look fine."

The cheering lowered when Madam Hooch placed herself in front of the two captains. "I want a clean match." This time, she wasn't looking at Marcus but at West and all those who noticed gulped. "On my whistle..." All fourteen players got on their brooms, "Three—Two—One."

The two teams were up in the air. Percy decided to follow Cecily, who was trying to hide in the few clouds that there was in the bright day.

He heard the crowd gasp and Lee Jordan shouted, "Whoa, not even a minute into the game and West already knocked a Slytherin out of their broom…Drew Bazar didn't seem to like the fact that he was lucky one and there he goes—Aaron King just scored ten points for Ravenclaw!"

Both of the Seekers could hear the cheers coming from the Ravenclaws.

Just as he was going to turn around the girl rapidly passed by him, with her hand stretched out. She had seen the Snitch but Percy couldn't allow her to get it before he did. He wasn't willing to lose his second game.

Percy followed her but Cecily didn't seem to notice. Her hand tried to catch it but the light seemed to make it difficult for both of them to see.

"Ten points scored by Slytherin member, Draco Malfoy…finally!" Lee Jordan's voice was heard, "And here comes Cecily West apparently…trying to catch… the Snitch?" He sounded confused but no one cared because the Ravenclaw had the Golden Snitch on sight.

She was diving, getting nearer to floor with a high possibility of crashing and Percy knew how that felt…it wasn't pretty.

He leaned forward, increasing the speed of his broom. She was getting closer to impact and Percy was still trying to reach her.

As soon as he passed her, he crashed on the mud and Percy realized that she had tricked him. There was no Snitch in the first place she had just made him, and everyone else, that there was.

She sat up and when Percy looked up to stare at her. "Happy Valentine's Day, Percy." She winked and went up into the clouds again.

He stood and ran towards his broom. "Dirty player isn't she?" Draco said from above.

Percy rubbed the dirt off his uniform. "I'll get her back for it."

He climbed his broom and before he could even start flying, Jordan Lee said, "Ravenclaw wins! CECILY WEST CAUGHT THE GOLDEN SNITCH!"

The Ravenclaws became much louder than before when the Seeker had returned with a grin on her face, while her fingers showed the golden ball with wings to her team.

Feeling a little disappointed, Percy decided to clap for her. Marcus Flint and Drew Bazar were angry but the rest of the Slytherins decided to clap for their rival's victory.

"She's a good player, isn't she?" Percy turned around and Dumbledore stood there, smiling at the winning team. He dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out the package that Percy had received weeks ago. "The man who brought you this took it from your room and gave it to me so that I could hand it back to you. He said that it was time for you to know the truth. Go into my office and tell the stone gargoyles the password which is 'Lemon Drop'. There will be a note that tells you what to do." He smiled.

Percy looked down to the box and Dumbledore added, "Oh, if I were you, I'd go now." And Percy did as he was told. Made his way to the old man's office, that wasn't far away from the field, and told the gargoyles the password. When they heard the correct word, they moved and the door they were protecting appeared.

He wasn't sure if he wanted to proceed but he had to. Just like Dumbledore had said, there was a note.

_Pour the memories into the Pensieve, Percy and just watch._

Slowly, he undid the bow and tore away the paper that covered a wooden box. He opened it and what was inside, was possibly the most beautiful thing he'd seen. He couldn't tell if the substance inside was a liquid or a gas. It was a bright whitish silver.

He looked around, wondering what a Pensieve was and how it looked like. He thought that maybe it was that thing on the glass case so he walked closer to it. Inside, there was a shallow stone basin, with carving on it. _This must be the Pensieve?_ He thought.

Percy did as the note said, and unsure he poured the silvery stuff into the bowl and the water began to glow. He bent forward a little, his head slightly entering the cabinet, as he thought he'd seen something beside the substance moving.

Slowly, the strings of silver became transparent and he leaned in more, trying to get a clearer image of the hall that was appearing on the bowl. Eventually, the tip of his nose touched the water and he felt as he was being sucked in.

He closed his eyes. _Maybe this is my imagination…_But it wasn't. He was falling through something cold and dark, like being inside a tornado.

But when he opened his eyes, he didn't see a whirlwind wrapping around him. He was in in a hall he hadn't seen before. It wasn't empty though, in the distance stood a boy wearing a Slytherin cloak and a boy with a Hufflepuff tie.

Percy felt as if he was losing his breath when he realized that the two guys were Jared Stryker and Damien Lestrange.

He was inside the memories of a serial killer and he was about to witness a murder.


	17. The Martyr & The Victim

**The Martyr & The Victim**

"You must not go, Jared." Damien said vehemently, "He's not trust worthy." Percy was surprised to hear his voice since he never imagined him to have that kind of deep and mature tone in him.

"C'mon, Axel, you can't hold a grudge on him for taking Sky."

He didn't blush; instead he looked away, "Skylar is not the problem. If she were, I wouldn't be asking you to stay."

"Listen, we have to put our past behind, and just accept his apologies…All four of us have made mistakes and he wants ask us, actually just me, to forgive him for his mistakes."

"If that's what he really wants, then I might as well go with you, if you don't mind."

"No, no, that's fine." Jared smiled.

Percy followed the pair as they moved across the unknown hall and stopped when they reached two large doors.

Jared chuckled, "He could've chosen a less obvious room, don't you think?"

"Doesn't matter, I just want to get this over with."

"Geez, man, I didn't think seeing Kris again would make you this grumpy."

Percy almost choked when he heard Kristiann's name. The countdown to Jared Stryker's death was closer than he would've imagined.

Inside the room, there was no Kristiann, but there was a Gryffindor boy with feminine facial features and long auburn hair held in a ponytail waiting inside. "Kristiann will be here in a few minutes." The boy said while looking for ways to make his nails, which were quite perfect for a boy his age, look nicer than they already were. "I'm Felix Cassedine, by the way."

Neither of them waved or introduced themselves to Felix.

"Great," Damien began, the angry tone in his voice very obvious, "He tells you to meet him here exactly at seven yet _he's_ late."

"I didn't think you'd care at what time I decided to arrive, Damien." Kristiann, who looked like he was in his sixth year, just like Damien and Jared, showed up from the other side of the room, in which there was a door hidden underneath a staircase, with his Ravenclaw cloak hanging from his shoulders and his hands inside the pockets of his dark grey pants.

"It's nice to see you too, Kristiann."

"You said you wanted to see me." Jared said.

"Oh, yes, I wanted to talk you but not to apologize, if that's the reason of why you showed up." He grabbed a nearby chair and sat. Seconds after, Felix did the same.

"Then, why am I here?" The Hufflepuff was more confused than Percy was.

"I'm here to talk about your blood…Hephaestus, right? Please correct me if I'm wrong."

Nothing seemed to be making sense. When Kristiann had told him the story, he had said an entire different story.

Jared turned to the Slytherin that accompanied him in disappointment. Damien's eyes widened, "Jared, I-I didn't tell him about your b-blood! Y-you know I wouldn't!"

"Sorry to interrupt, but Jared, I'll tell you this: As long as I've known Damien, he would never betray a friend. So, that's why I had to send my own spy, to prove to me if that what I had heard, was right." He turned to Felix and smiled.

Felix stood up and walked closer to Kristiann. He placed his hand on the Ravenclaw's should and started to move it down his chest, "Kris, you promised me you'd reward me if I brought you the demigod." He wrapped his hand around his neck to bring him down for a kiss but Kristiann resisted and moved him away.

Neither Percy, Jared, nor Damien could believe their ears. The son of Poseidon wanted to yell so many things to the man that made him believe that he was his friend.

"TRAITOR!" Percy yelled but nobody heard him or turned to see where the sound came from. "YOU'RE A TRAITOR!"

"Felix, I said I'd reward you someway but not in the way you want me to." Kristiann pulled out his wand from his back pocket. Felix took the robe from his crush's shoulders and held it in his arms. "Now, the sooner this ends, the sooner we leave…_Crucio_!"

"KRISTIANN, NO!" But before he could get in the way to protect Jared, the spell had done its damage.

Percy never thought he'd witness something as horrible as this. Jared's screams were loud but there was no sign of someone coming to save him. His body was jerking and twitching violently with Kristiann smiling in enjoyment next to him.

"_Stupefy!_" Damien yelled but Felix had got in the way.

"_Protego_!" The spell bounced off to some nearby statue.

Kristiann raised his wand and watched as Jared's body stopped twitching. He pointed his wand towards Damien and said, "Incarcerous!"

Ropes wrapped around Damien's body and mouth.

"If you ask me, he looks much more handsome that way." Felix took a seat once more.

"Kr-Kristiann," Jared said panting, "you don't do this. We've been friends for a long time."

Kristiann's laugh was so terrifying it made him lose that charm that women died for, "You think I give a damn about our stupid friendship? No! I don't care about anybody else but me! You think that I asked out Skylar because she mattered to me?! I did it to make Damien suffer! I satisfied me to watch him break down every time we kissed because _I_ had taken the one thing he cared for!"

His breath was fastening in anger when he heard that. Percy wanted to punch him, to kick him, to release all of his anger on the man he thought he knew. All this time, Damien had been the Victim and Kristiann the murderer but he knew it didn't make sense because Lestrange had hurt Annabeth during the Christmas break.

"Kris, no, please-"

"Oh, shut up…Felix the knife!" Percy covered his ears so that he wouldn't be able to hear Jared's scream but it was inevitable, it had been so loud it was as if Percy hadn't covered his ears in the first place. When he looked up, Kristiann was stabbing Jared in the stomach, with blood splattering all over his white shirt, staining his bronze and blue tie.

"Ugh, what a mess, Kris…" Felix tapped his finger on his chin as if he were to have an idea, "Maybe, if you allow it, I could clean that up for you."

"Don't insist, it'll never happen and you know it."

"Hey, you owe me!"

"I know, but as I said before," He licked the bloody silver knife that Felix had given him, "I won't repay you in the ways you want me to."

Percy turned to where Damien Lestrange was at. His eyes were red from crying and there were bright pink marks on his wrists and neck from struggling to get out.

"What do we do with him?"

Kristiann drank from the amount of blood his hands were able to get, "Ugh, you'd think this would taste as good as vampires make it seem in those _muggle_ films." He wiped his hands on Jared's tattered clothes. "Untie him" Kristiann commanded.

Felix did as he said and walked up to Damien to undo the knots of rope. When he was free, Damien pushed Felix away. He was about to run up to Kristiann, but he sopped when the Ravenclaw pointed his wand, "Stop right there, or I swear to whoever's up there, that I will do you what I did to him.

"Now you listen to me, you piece of garbage, you will take the blame for all of this, whether you like it or not."

"No!" Damien yelled.

"Felix! Call in Skylar!" Kristiann commanded.

"What will you do to her?"

"It's nice that you ask, actually, because I was planning to use the Imperius Curse on you so that you could torture _and_ kill her yourself!"

"You wouldn't…"

"Test me, I'm not scared…" Kristiann turned to Felix, "You know what do now that I'm done." He smiled and began to walk away.

Percy turned to look at Felix; fake tears began to appear in his eyes. "N-no! Oh my GOSH! WHY WOULD YOU THAT?! HE WAS YOU BEST FRIEND!"

Damien kneeled and began to cry miserably as Snape ran in. "IT WAS HIM! HE DID IT! HE KILLED JARED STRYKER! I SAW HIM! Professor Snape, he wanted his blood…" Felix pointed at Damien with the fake tears increasing.

"Why would he want his blood?" Professor McGonagall said, walking into the room, and to make it worse, Skylar Phoenix followed her.

"SKYLAR! Damien killed Jared!" Felix shouted and Skylar looked at Damien.

"No…no, it can be." She sobbed, "They were best friends. She was about to run out when sixteen year old Kristiann held her in a hug. His shirt, tie, and pants were clean.

"What happened?" He asked and it made Percy angry.

"STOP LYING! YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID, YOU COWARD!" But again, it was as if he said nothing.

Damien looked up, and stared at Skylar, "I…I did this for my own benefits…benefits that don't matter to any of you."

"You're a monster!" Skylar yelled at him and hugged Kristiann tighter, who was smiling in satisfaction and nobody noticed.

"Come on, kid, get up." Snape grabbed Damien by the arm and moved him away from the body.

The image began to blur out into something different and Percy didn't want to see something else. All of this sadness consumed him and made him feel horribly. He trusted Kristiann, even called him a friend. He said himself to his mother that he was a trustful person but he had been lied to.

Where he had been next was like a scene fresh out of a horror film. It was dark, with wall that had a burned texture. There was no light except for the one that the small windows allowed, which wasn't much. The floor was wet and dirty and two people were sitting on it.

The first man was leaning against the wall. His hair was black and about three inches below his shoulder. He would've been handsome if he hadn't lacked sleep and food. The second man was less skinny than the first. He didn't have the bags under his eyes like the first either. His black hair, with the blond highlight on the side, was long and extremely messy.

"Are you hungry?" The first man asked pushing over the tray with a small amount of food with it, "Family before me, Damien."

Percy's eyes widened when he saw that that was Damien Lestrange. He couldn't believe that the man sitting at the corner of the cage was the one blamed for his best friend's murder.

Damien just shook his head, "Don't worry about it kid, I know you're innocent." The man with the black hair wrapped his arm around his relative and smiled, "We'll find a way out of this hell."

"How pathetic." Both men looked up and the face that neither Percy nor Damien wanted to see was there. "You will never escape Azkaban."

Damien didn't respond. By the looks of it, he hadn't talked in a long time and he wasn't willing to do it again for the reason of why he was Azkaban.

"So you're the reason of why my son suffers every day, huh?"

"Save it, Sirius, he's not even your son."

"But I'm the closest to one he will ever have, and he is like the son I will never watch grow up."

"Well, that doesn't matter to me, but I did come to tell you that I have a new victim." He threw the newspaper to them and on the cover was the title: **Percy Jackson, the Hero of the Twelve! **

Percy tried to punch Kristiann but his fist just went right through him. "LIAR!"

"Recently, he returned Zeus's lightning bolt and his father is Poseidon, with his blood, I won't need my wand anymore because I will be able to perform magic with my hands."

He sighed, "I'll hurt, sure, but it'd be worth it. Not only that, but he will lead to a camp full of demigods! Can you imagine how powerful I will be with all of the twelve bloods running through my veins? I will be heaven for me." He smiled brightly and it only made Percy angrier than before.

"You may be asking yourself…Why is he telling me? Oh, because you need to be aware of my victories before you receive the Dementor's Kiss. You're twenty-one now so, might as well be informed before you…completely lose it."

"How long has it been since you last said a word, huh? Since Skylar called you a monster? Or since your sentence?...Not answering, eh? Doesn't matter now…" He looked down to his watch, "Oh, it's late; I need to get rid of my uncle before he gets the place as a Hogwarts professor." He grinned, "I'll see you…oh who am I kidding?! I'll never see you again because the next time I do, you'll have no freaking soul!"

After he left, the seconds of silence followed, but Sirius spoke, "We'll get out here…I promise you, my son."

Then the image faded away and Percy hoped to see more of his memories but there wasn't any that came after.

Percy only felt himself pulling his head out of the water before he was hit in the head and knocked unconscious.


	18. The Beginning of The End

**The Beginning of the End**

Percy had been asleep until ice cold water poured over him. It was possibly seven-thirty at night, with no stars nor moon standing out in the room.

He wanted to stand around but he couldn't; there was rope tightening his arms with every move he made.

"Oh, Percy, I'd stop doing that if I were you." Kristiann sat crossed legged, playing with his wand. "I'm sorry for the water thing, by the way."

"That's what you're going to say to me after you lied?"

"About that…" He didn't look up from his wand, "Whoops."

"YOU'RE A LIAR! YOU'RE NO DIFFERENT ALL THE OTHER TRAITORS!" Percy yelled to the handsome man sitting several feet away from him.

"Just shut up…" He said irritated, "You act as if you've never been betrayed before."

"I thought you were my friend…Dammit, I trusted you!"

"Big mistake, boy." He pointed at Percy with his wand. "When a stranger as good looking as I, shows up to your door in the summer, you can't trust them because they're _never_ a good sign."

Percy wanted to push him and just hit him with whatever his hands caught but he couldn't move without the ropes that held him still in the chair tightening and harming his skin even more.

"But let's just get this over with; I have a lesson to prepare." He stood up and yelled, "Felix!" And the Gryffindor boy Percy had seen on Damien's memories stood next to Kristiann. His hair was in a braid instead of a ponytail, he was far more developed and taller but he didn't look as dashing as he remembered. His skin was really pale and there were bags under his eyes from not enough sleep.

"The blood of Athena is really affecting you, isn't it?" Kristiann gave him his coat and leaned in closer to have a better look of his dying hair.

"A lot," He whispered then turned to Percy, "Is this is the son of Poseidon you desperately wanted?"

Kristiann nodded, "In case you're wondering, Percy, Felix here had always wanted blood from Athena but it was hard to find. We searched and searched, killing the wrong people. But then, you told me about your little Annabelle—"

"Annabeth!" Percy yelled.

"Whatever…anyways, when you told me that Annabeth had the blood of Athena, I knew I had to tell Felix about it! What sucked though was that it wouldn't be so easy for Felix to reach her because you had no idea who he was. So, from the hair I had asked one of my followers to get me, I created a Polyjuice potion that would transform him into Damien. And with that, he broke into your house and fed on Annabeth!"

"Too bad this stupid side effect hasn't worn off yet." Felix complained.

"But it's working, right?"

"Oh, yes, I have faster reflexes, I'm better at fighting, and I'm a heck much smarter." He said satisfied.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT AN INNOCENT MAN WAS PUT IN PRISON!" Percy yelled.

"It didn't matter to anyone in either the Ministry or the school because he comes from a family of criminals!" Kristiann's anger seemed to increase, "When he 'killed' Jared it was expected that they wouldn't be surprised! Man, the idiots saw it coming miles away!"

"Now that he's free, I hope he finds and kills you!"

"Please, don't be so stupid!" He grabbed Percy's face and pointed his wand to the boy's forehead, "It'd be such a shame to kill you this way…you want to know why?" A small but noticeable tint of madness began to appear in his bright blue eyes and it scared Percy in every extreme. "Because it'd be so easy and I like a challenge…I like to fight someone who knows how to make it as difficult for me as I did to them."

Kristiann pulled out a pen from his pocket and Percy quickly recognized it as Riptide. He uncapped and the sword revealed itself. "What a beauty...too bad I'm gonna have to stain it with its owner's blood." The man swung the beautiful sword and it slashed through the ropes, creating a cut on Percy's body.

The pains made Percy scream loudly, making him fall to the ground. The blood was spreading quickly across his _quidditch_ uniform. "_Imperio_!" The pain suddenly went away and this wonderful feeling replaced it. It was as if all his worries were suddenly taken away and were replaced by nice thoughts.

Percy lazily moved towards Kristiann, grabbing the sword from his hand. Slowly, he dragged it to where the man's wand was pointing to, sliding it down to create a wound on his shoulder.

Kristiann walked closer, his wand still pointing at Percy. He dragged the damaged cloth down and leaned in, "It'll all be worth it." The twenty-one year old told himself and his lips made contact with the bleeding cut. The pain slowly began to come back as he wrapped his hand around his neck and held the boy still.

After he was done, Kristiann pushed him away and said, "That should be enough." He cleaned the dripping blood with the sleeve of his white shirt.

"Oh, Kris, you'll be such a powerful wizard." Felix caressed his arm.

"Let's hope so…ugh…that'll be a hard to erase taste."

"YOU TRAITOR!" Percy charged at him, the pain his injuries created burning with every move, but just as he was about to push him but a shield stopped him. He noticed that neither of the two had used their wand to create it. All he saw has Kristiann's extended hand.

"Merlin's beard, it works." Felix reached out to touch it but stopped, fearing it may have a bad outcome.

Percy saw how Kristiann fell. He had started to weaken. His cough was violent and there was blood dripping from in between his fingers. "T-the powers…" His voice faded, "they…s-s-showed up sooner th-than I t-thought."

The son of Poseidon thought this would've been the perfect opportunity to attack the man who betrayed him but Felix pointed his wand before he could even move.

"_Crucio_!" Kristiann said as he stood up. Percy felt as if he were being stabbed by a pack of knives, so excruciating. His lungs seemed as if they were putting every breath into his screams but the feeling was just as equal as the one of Damien's memories, not noticed.

"Felix should've killed you when he saw you back in July…but he didn't because I asked him to keep you alive so that I could manipulate you just a little…and I did! I manipulated your dreams and turned them into terrifying nightmares that all pointed to Damien but the actual enemy was right in front of you all along."

Percy tried to recover some air but everything hurt.

Felix looked down to his watch, "Kristiann, we must go."

"Yes, yes, of course."

The pair began to walk away, "Oh, and Percy, I'll see you soon." Kristiann gave him a weak smile before they disappeared.

Percy grabbed the chair to use for support so that he could stand up but failed on the first attempt. His body was burning and his wounds still bleeding. He tried once more and managed to stay long enough to pass on to the next table.

He never made it to the doors because he had fallen and he had no energy remaining to stand. All he could do close his eyes and hope that he will be able to open them again.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

****Author's Note: Hello Everyone! I apologize for the late update; I've been busy. Not only that but I got another Writer's Block through the middle of writing this. So, there's only one chapter left before the story is over…before it's all over, I must ask…should I write a sequel? I probably will…but it depends on what you guys want. So one more chapter left and it's all over before I begin to write something else. I'm actually working on a Supernatural story and another one of the Avengers in High School…-twenty minutes later of awkward silence- Um, please Read and Review I beg for the REVIEWS! Goodbye**


	19. One Last Tine

**One Last Time**

Six days had passed since the incident when Percy finally decided to wake up. He looked around and noticed that four beds away from his were Draco and Cecily talking and laughing. He had never seen Draco that red since the day they met.

The light bothered him more than usual, so it was probably sometime between one and two. His mouth had an awful taste and his lips were dry. Never had he felt this sick before.

He decided to check the wounds one his chest and shoulder and saw that they didn't look as terrible as he imagined. He let out a small sigh. Kristiann had betrayed him. Just by thinking about all the lies his so-called 'friend' had used on him made him extremely angry.

"PERCY!" Cecily's arms wrapped up around him, causing a light amount of pain on his still now small wounds. "Oh my god, I thought you'd never wake!"

"Geez, man, what did you get yourself into?" Draco said giving his best friend a small basket of candies.

"Nothing, don't worry about it."

"How can he not worry? You've been unconscious for almost a week!" Cecily finally decided to let him go to look at him.

"Well, let me just put it this way…It's not really a topic I'd like to talk about."

"Oh." Both the Ravenclaw and Slytherin said.

"So, Draco, what were you and Cecily talking about?" He teased his blond best friend.

Draco flushed, "Just _quidditch_."

But by the look on Cecily's face, it wasn't just that. He knew that the Malfoy boy had a major crush on West, and it only placed a pair of scissors of the string of their friendship because Percy liked her as well.

Percy mouthed, "You told her?" and Draco nodded, embarrassed.

"Excuse me." All three of them faced an old man that stood in the distance, "Mister Malfoy and Miss West, would you two mind giving me and Percy a moment of privacy? I need to speak to him."

"Yes, of course." Again, Draco and Cecily spoke at the same time and after saying their goodbyes, they left the infirmary.

"Professor Dumbledore," Percy greeted.

The man took a seat next to Percy, "You seem to be doing quite well after what you've been through,"

"I know, it was also hard for me to believe." He smiled.

"You know, Kristiann quit just two days ago…he insisted on seeing you but I prohibited him to come near you while you were in that estate. For that matter, I had to get Professor Snape to keep a watch on you."

The anger came back to the thirteen year old. "Why would he want to see me after what he did? Was hurting me not enough?!" Percy's voice raised its volume.

Dumbledore chuckled, "Damien was just as angry as you are, except he didn't say anything he just sighed and went away."

"Wait, Damien was here?" He whispered the man's name for safety purposes.

"Who do you think found you?"

"Where was he when all of those things happened to me?"

"Well, he had a hard time with getting in and not be spotted, but when he arrived to your location, Kristiann had left and you were there, extremely wounded."

"Oh," Percy looked down to the blankets that covered half of his body.

"I was wondering…May I?" Dumbledore pointed at some lemon squares, from Daphne Greengrass, Percy hadn't noticed. He nodded and the old man with the half mood glasses smiled as he took one. "Are you planning to return to Hogwarts for your third year?" He took a bite and by the look of it, the taste seemed to please him.

"Not really." This wasn't a topic Percy had thought of, but since Kristiann Hawthorne was on the run with his group of bloodthirsty followers, the answer became obvious. He couldn't stay in Hogwarts because if it was so easy to get into the school once, how difficult can it be for him to enter again? The only safe place he could think of at the moment was Camp Half-Blood. Sure, not coming back would mean no more Draco or Cecily, but he couldn't risk it.

"I was afraid you'd say that, but it's your choice and I'm nobody to change it." Dumbledore finished his lemon square before standing up. "I hate to do this, but I'll ask someone from the Ministry to take you back to your home."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

The months that remained of the school year passed by quicker than anybody could've imagined. Percy had taken his final exams and passed them with satisfying scores, he had obtained good grades on all of his classes, including Defense Against the Dark Arts, which had become a hard class to concentrate on since the incident, and even though Slytherin had lost the quidditch cup to Ravenclaw, his flying skills had become greater due to practice with his best friend Draco.

Apparently, he hadn't been the only one who had gone though some major problems, because 'The Boy Who Lived', as some Gryffindors called Harry Potter, had seen, once again, he-who-must-not-be-named and recued Ginny Weasley from the never found Chamber of Secrets.

All thoughts had cleared when he train began to move. In front of him sat Draco, who was still laughing at a joke Percy had heard recently from the Hufflepuffs.

"You know, this year turned out to be better than I thought." Draco said with a smile.

"No complaining on that…except, of course, for the incident."

"Yeah, I'm sorry for that."

"Don't worry about it." Percy turned to his owl, Shannon, who was deep asleep.

Draco's smile returned, "I really can't wait for next year."

The statement made Percy look away awkwardly, "Actually, I don't plan to return for next year."

"What?"

"I can't…not after what happened this year…"

"I understand…I wouldn't return either."

But after that, nobody spoke. At least not for the first twenty minutes. Soon, they were telling each other jokes and eating the candies they bought from the cart.

When the hours of laughter and joy ended, the sad climate had returned when a man told them each to get ready for arrival.

A man in a wheelchair was waiting for Percy beyond the barrier.

"Chiron!" Percy said with a broad grin on his face.

The old centaur smiled and waved at the son of Poseidon, glad to see him again.

"Percy!" Draco stopped him before he could go anywhere, "Here," He gave his best friend a piece of paper, "Write to me, you must swear,"

"I swear." Percy said and pulled Draco for a hug. "We'll see each other again someday, Draco."

"I hope so." Draco said with a smile and subsequently, Lucius Malfoy and a woman, who must've been his mother, showed up and took him away.

"Is he a friend of yours?" Chiron asked.

"Yeah," Percy said sadly, "I suppose you heard about what happened to me."

Chiron chuckled, "You're right…A man known as Dumbledore informed me about it and I couldn't allow for some stranger from the Ministry, who could've been your attacker in disguise, to take you back to your mother."

"Percy!" A feminine voice called in the distance. He turned and blushed when Cecily's arms wrapped around him, "Is it true? I bumped into Draco and he told me that you weren't coming back next year."

"Yeah."

"Oh," She looked away, "Well, if that's the case then…" Cecily pulled out a letter from her shoulder bag, "This was supposed to be my Valentine's Day card for you but I never planned on giving it away." She noticed Chiron and waved.

It wasn't a card, and it wasn't on an envelope either but when he unfolded it, it was possibly the most amazing thing Percy's eyes had ever seen. It was a drawing of him, carefully sketched to make all the small defects he had disappear. On the lower right corner of the Valentine's gift there was some writing in cursive that said: _Happy Valentine's Day. Loves, Cecily West_.

Percy looked up and smiled at the blushing Cecily. "Thanks." He whispered and leaned in to implant a small kiss on her cheek. "I'll miss you…a lot."

She grinned and hugged him tightly, "I'll miss you too, Percy." Cecily backed away and with a smile, she moved a lock of hair behind her ear.

Chiron cleared his throat and it made the pair laugh. Cecily pulled out another paper from her bag and gave it to Percy, "Please write to me."

"I won't forget."

"Cecily!" Both of them heard Jordan's voice call from the distance. "They're waiting for us, damn it!"

"Hopefully, we'll see each other again!" Cecily said loudly as she moved away from the boy she liked.

"Goodbye!" Percy yelled and it satisfied him to see Cecily's hand waving in the air as a response.

"So, that's the girl Grover and Annabeth were talking about."

Percy chuckled, "Yeah, it's her."

"Well, we have to get going…you need to see your mother and prepare your stuff for camp." Chiron said as he began to move away.

Before walking out of King's Cross, Percy took a good look of the place and at that moment he realized that with his luck, he'll have to come back to this place sooner or later.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

****Author's Note: Hello again! I hope you liked the last chapter of Part One of the 'Percy Jackson in Hogwarts' (No, I couldn't come up with something better =_=U) series. Good News! There WILL be a sequel since you guys asked for it. You deserve it. Although, I'm afraid that you all will have to wait for the new story to be published since -starts sobbing- my computer is broken and it has to be taken away so that it can be fixed. Since writing this always puts me in a good mood, I will give you hints of what will occur: Well, a certain character will appear at the beginning of the story and some of Kristiann's followers will be introduced! Well, yeah I'm so glad you guys loved the story and I'll see you guys sooner than any of you could **_**quidditch**_**! PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
